OPERA
by Anissa Lee13
Summary: Kyuhyun tau cintanya pantas dipersalahkan. tapi dia bisa apa jika merasa cintanya lebih besar dari sebuah kesalahan? KYUMIN/Slight HAEHYUK/GS/DLDR/RnR. Chapter 7
1. Chapter 1

**OPERA**

**.**

**KYUMIN **

**HAEHYUK**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^Happy Reading^**

.

.

**.**

**.**

"Hay~".

Yeoja yang tengah sibuk menyisir rambutnya itu menengok kala suara namja yang amat ia kenali menembus gendang telinganya. Senyumnya mengembang saat sang namja sudah berdiri persis di sampingnya. Menatapnya lembut dari pantulan cermin besar kamar itu.

Sungmin – yeoja itu meletakan sisirnya. Merapikan poninya sebelum berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan namja itu.

"Hay~". Balas Sungmin seraya tersenyum manis.

Namja itu tersenyum. Menyelipkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinga Sungmin, dan mencium sekilas dahi Sungmin yang tertutup poni.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan, makanlah".

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. Menatap sang namja bingung. "Kau memasak?".

Namja itu terkekeh. Berjalan menuju nakas kecil, mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak manis disana. "Tidak. Hanya roti isi dan susu coklat". Jawabnya seraya mengecek pesan yang belum ia baca.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum. Memeluk erat tubuh namja itu dari belakang. Menghirup wangi mint yang menguar dari tubuh namja itu - Cho Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, Sungmin sangat menyukai wangi ini. wangi gel mandi namja yang sudah mengisi hatinya. wangi yang sudah menjadi candu. Dan seperti ada yang kurang jika sehari tak menghirup langsung dari tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu".

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Membalas pelukan tangan Sungmin yang melingkar diperutnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu".

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya. Manatap Sungmin sebelum mendaratkan ciuman singkat dibibir tipis itu. "Bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi kekasihmu kembali. Kau harus menjemputnya".

"Apa kau bilang?".

Kyuhyun terkekeh, tangannya terulur menyentil hidung mancung Sungmin. "Ah~ aku salah. Dia bukan kekasihmu. Tapi tunanganmu. Aku melupakannya".

Dengusan kesal terdengar dari Sungmin. Yeoja itu berdecak sebal sembari melipat kedua tangannya. "Terserah kau saja". Jawab Sungmin angkuh. "Aku ingin menginap disini lagi". Lanjutnya, dan kali ini dengan nada memohon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Menangkup pipi Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak bisa. Hari ini Eunhyuk noona kembali dari jepang".

"Aku mengerti. Donghae juga kembali siang ini. Dia mengirimku pesan".

"Kau lupa. Noona ku adalah sekertaris tunanganmu. Jadi tentu saja mereka akan kembali bersama-sama".

Sungmin mencebikan bibirnya. "Berhenti menyebut kata 'tunangan' Kyu".

"Aku salah?".

Sungmin tak menjawab. Lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terkekeh geli. namja itu gemar sekali membuat suasana hati Sungmin memburuk dipagi hari.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, kedua tangannya ia lipat seraya menatap punggung Sungmin yang menjauh dari pandangannya.

Ia menghela nafasnya. Melihat foto dirinya dan Sungmin yang sengaja ia pasang sebagai wallpaper ponselnya. "Aku tak bisa melepaskan Sungmin untukmu hyung".

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Sungmin?".

Eunhyuk menuang kopi hitam kedalam cangkir. Menaruhnya di sisi meja depan Donghae. namja yang tak lain adalah atasannya itu melipat korannya. Melepas kacamata minusnya sebelum menyesap kopi itu.

"Ya. aku sudah mengirimnya pesan". Donghae menyuap potongan roti isi yang dibuat Eunhyuk. "Kyuhyun menjemputmu?".

"Dia ada urusan, jadi tak bisa menjemputku". Jawab Eunhyuk. Ia melangkah menuju lemari. Mengambil kemeja softblue, menyiapkan kebutuhan Donghae.

"Jam berapa kita berangkat?".

"Jam 11. Kita masih memiliki waktu cukup lama. Kau ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar menikmati udara di Jepang?".

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Mengambil koper berukuran cukup besar miliknya dan Donghae. "Sepertinya tak buruk".

Donghae beranjak mendekati Eunhyuk. Memeluk tubuh yeoja itu yang tengah sibuk mengemas semua pakaian kedalam koper. Eunhyuk menghentikan aktifitasnya. Membalikkan badannya menatap Donghae.

"Aku ingin kau perlakukan seperti ini setiap hari sayang".

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Apa empat hari tak cukup?".

"Tidak". Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Kembali memeluk Eunhyuk, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher itu. "Menikahlah denganku".

"Dan mengahiri pertunanganmu dengan Sungmin?".

"Akan ku lakukan".

"Jangan gila. Sungmin sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri. aku tak mau menyakitinya".

"Dan kau menyakitiku".

Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh Donghae. menatap lekat wajah tampan itu, menyelami manik mata yang selalu membuat darahnya berdesir. "Tuhan akan memberikan jalan terbaik untuk kita. Percayalah".

Donghae tak menghiraukan ucapan Eunhyuk. Ia memilih mendekatkan wajahnya. mengecup lembut bibir Eunhyuk. Melumatnya perlahan namun penuh gairah. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. Menikmati ciuman namja itu, yang mungkin tak akan ia rasakan cukup lama mulai pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika beberapa dari mereka tak bisa memilih siapa pendamping hidupnya kelak. Aku adalah salah satu dari mereka. – **Sungmin** –

Mencintai seseorang yang tak seharusnya kau cintai. Aku melakukannya. – **Kyuhyun** –

Jika mencintai seseorang yang telah dimiliki orang lain adalah salah. Maka aku pantas dihukum. – **Eunhyuk** –

Aku mencintai bahkan menyakiti seseorang dalam satu waktu. Maafkan aku. – **Donghae** –

.

.

.

.

.

Kopi hitam dan pancake madu sepertinya sudah menjadi ciri khas makan pagi untuk kalangan atas seperti dua keluarga ini. Menikmati sarapan dengan obrolan seru seperti saat ini memang tak sering mereka rasakan. Hanya beberapa kali saat perusahaan tak membutuhkan dua kepala keluarga bermarga sama itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami".

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. Menyajikan pancake yang dilumuri saus madu pada Kangin. "Tak usah sungkan seperti itu Chul-ah. Bukankah kita sering menghabiskan waktu di meja makan seperti ini?".

Kangin ikut tersenyum. Menyesap perlahan kopi hitamnya. "Leeteuk benar Heechul-ah. Terakhir sepertinya dua bulan yang lalu".

Heechul mengangguk. "Kau benar. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali".

"Dan ini akan sering kita lakukan ketika anak kita sudah menikah nanti". Hanggeng ikut menimpali. Meletakan ponselnya setelah membalas pesan masuk dari adik sepupunya yang berada di China.

"Ah~, aku tak sabar lagi menikahkan putraku dengan putrimu Teuk-ah". Ujar Heechul antusias.

Leeteuk terkekeh. "Aku pun begitu. Tapi biarkan anak kita lebih saling mengenal".

"Ya. memang seharusnya seperti itu". Ujar Hanggeng. "Dimana Sungmin?".

"Dia sedang menginap dirumah Ryeowook. Sepertinya anak itu merasa kesepian semenjak Donghae ke Jepang". Kangin menjawab.

Heechul mengangguk. "Donghae juga. Dia sedikit malas saat Hanggeng menyuruhnya ke Jepang".

Mereka terkekeh geli. Kembali menikmati sarapan pagi mereka yang dibumbui obrolan kecil mengenai rencana pernikahan Sungmin dan Donghae. Menghiraukan jarum jam yang sudah bertengger di angka 8. Sebagai pemilik perusahaan tentulah mereka tak begitu peduli dengan jam kerja. Tak ada yang akan memarahi mereka jika terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam yang lalu Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah tiba di Korea. Mereka dalam perjalanan ke rumah Eunhyuk bersama Sungmin yang menjemput mereka. Donghae tersenyum lebar saat Sungmin menawarkan untuk mengantar Eunhyuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Sungmin tau jika Kyuhyun tak menjemput kakaknya itu. dan Sungmin bernafas lega. Setidaknya ada Eunhyuk ditengah-tengah mereka, membuat Sungmin tak harus berkata banyak pada Donghae. namja itu pasti akan banyak membicarakan perihal pekerjaan dengan Eunhyuk.

Audi hitam mewah itu berhenti di depan rumah bergaya minimalis yang terletak di sudut kota Seoul. Hanya Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun saja yang menempatinya. Orang tua mereka sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Keluarga Cho bukanlah kalangan orang kaya, membuat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun harus memutar otak agar mereka tetap mampu bertahan hidup.

Kemampuan berfikir cerdas tuan Cho memang sepenuhnya menurun pada kakak beradik itu. Eunhyuk yang telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya sebelum ayah dan ibunya meninggal mendapat pekerjaan sebagai sekertaris salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea selatan, Donghae menjadi atasannnya. Dan Kyuhyun berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa, namja itu juga bekerja paruh waktu di _bar_ saat akhir pekan.

"Kalian tak mampir?". Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tak perlu eonni. Kau pasti lelah istirahatlah". Sungmin menjawab. Matanya sekilas menatap bangunan kokoh itu. batinnya tersenyum mengingat saat bermanjaan dengan Kyuhyun semalam. Hah~ ingin sekali Sungmin mengulangnya.

"Baiklah. terimakasih sudah mengantarku".

Donghae tersenyum tipis. "Sama-sama. Masuklah".

Sekali lagi Eunhyuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Melambai sebelum Donghae benar-benar melajukan mobilnya. Urung Eunhyuk membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya saat ponselnya bergetar. Tersenyum membaca pesan yang baru saja diterimanya.

From : Donghae

Aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengerjakan tugas agaknya tak begitu mencurigakan untuk Sungmin berkencan dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka menempuh pendidikan di fakultas yang sama. Dan kebersamaan mereka membuat keduanya memilih jalan yang salah. Menjalin hubungan yang sudah berjalan lebih dari enam bulan. Satu bulan setelah perjodohan Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Apa aku terlambat?".

"Menurutmu?".

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat bibir Sungmin yang mengerucut sebal. Dengan nakal namja Cho itu mengecup bibir Sungmin. hanya sebentar.

"Sudah terlambat. Berani mencium ku". Sungut Sungmin.

"Aku tertinggal bus. Jadi aku harus menunggu bus selanjutnya".

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Memeluk lengan Kyuhyun manja. "Aku merindukanmu".

"Kau fikir aku tidak?".

Sungmin tersenyum tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. membiarkan Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya. "Kau ingin apa?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak. Sedikit berfikir tanpa melepaskan pelukannya di lengan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana jika menonton? Atau kita kesalon saja, kau harus memotong rambutmu Kyu". Jemari Sungmin terulur menyentuh poni Kyuhyun yang menutupi alis namja itu. "Ini sudah terlalu panjang".

"Aku pilih yang pertama".

"Kenapa?".

"Aku tak mau mati bosan menunggu kau memanjakan rambutmu itu".

"Tapi kau juga melakukannya. Kau pasti tak akan bosan".

"Aku tak mau sayang. Kita menonton saja".

Bibir Sungmin mengerucut sebal. Jika mengerti akan seperti ini, Sungmin tak akan memberikan pilihan pada Kyuhyun. Ini sudah terhitung sangat lama ia tak memanjakan tubuhnya, rambutnya, kuku-kukunya. Dan Sekarang Kyuhyun malah menolak.

Sungmin merogoh tasnya saat dirasa ponselnya berdering. Mereka kini tengah berjalan menuju bioskop yang berada di lantai dua gedung pusat perbelanjaan ini. lantai dimana mereka berpijak.

"Yeobseo".

"_Yeobseo. Kau ada dimana Min?"._

"Aku sedang mencari bahan untuk tugas kuliahku. Ada apa Hae?". Tanpa embel-embel 'oppa' Sungmin menyebut nama Donghae. Mereka memiliki selisih jarak umur satu tahun, tetapi panggilan yang menurut mereka terdengar akrab itu tak begitu dipermasalahkan, baik Sungmin maupun Donghae.

"_Tidak. Kau sudah makan?"._

"Setelah ini aku akan pergi makan".

_"Kau dengan siapa?"._

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. namja itu membuang mukanya sedari tadi. "Dengan Kyuhyun". jawaban Sungmin sontak membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Namja itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, dan Sungmin meletakan jari telunjuk dibibirnya. Mengisyaratkan agar namja itu tak menyerukan protes.

"_Ah~ Kyuhyun. Mau ku jemput?_".

"Tak usah, kau masih lelah bukan? baru siang tadi kau tiba di Korea".

"_Baiklah, kita berjumpa besok. Aku akan menjemputmu_".

Sungmin mendengung mengiyakan ajakan Donghae. Memberi salam sebelum memutuskan sambungannya.

"Apa kita sedang mencari bahan tugas kuliah?".

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya. "Kau mau aku menjawab jika kita sedang berkencan?".

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya terangkat merapihkan poni Sungmin yang sedikit berantakan. "Lupakan. Hari ini aku hanya ingin bersamamu".

Sungmin tak mampu untuk menahan senyumnya. Secepat kilat yeoja itu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. membuat sang empunya mengerjap kaget.

"Sudah mulai nakal ternyata". Ucap Kyuhyun setelah kembali tersadar. Iya tersenyum nakal. Sungmin yang melihatnya mendadak bergidik. "Kita lanjutkan di dalam nanti. Sebaiknya kita pilih bangku paling belakang".

Sungmin terkekeh. tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia juga menginginkannya. Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Mereka hanya berniat bercumbu saja, tak lebih. Percayalah~.

Mereka kembali berjalan, saling meledek layaknya anak SD yang tengah berkeliaran ditengah keramaian. Tak sedikit pasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Entah disengaja atau tidak, mereka mengenakan pakaian senada. Celana jeans yang dipadukan dengan kaos berwana putih. Hanya berbeda gambar saja dibagian depan kaos itu. benar-benar seperti remaja SMA yang sedang berkencan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau dimana Min".

Donghae menutup pintu mobilnya. Bersandar di body mobil menghadap rumah bercat putih di depannya.

"Kau sudah makan?".

Ini memang belum memasuki jam makan malam. Tapi tak ada salahnya jika Donghae menanyakan itu pada tunangannya. Tunangan? Baiklah~ Donghae memang sangat menyayangi Sungmin. hanya saja perasaanya seperti seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Bukan sebagai tunangan. Namun Donghae tak bisa menyangkal, bahkan cincin indah itu terus melingkar bebas dijari manisnya.

"Kau dengan siapa?".

"…".

Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sungmin. namja itu menatap rindu rumah dihadapannya. 'jadi tak ada Kyuhyun ya?'. batin Donghae.

"Ah~ Kyuhyun. mau kujemput".

"…".

Sekali lagi jawaban Sungmin membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar. Ia beranjak, membuka pintu pagar rumah itu yang kebetulan tak dikunci.

"Baiklah, kita berjumpa besok. Aku akan menjemputmu".

Setelah menutup sambungannya. Jemari itu menekan bel rumah yang terpasang disisi pintu. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk pintu itu terbuka lebar. Menampakan sosok yang amat ia cintai.

"Hay Hyukie chagi~".

"Eh? Kau kemari?".

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin tak berhenti tersenyum saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun telah selesai menonton film terbaru ber-genre drama. Kyuhyun mendengus ketika pilihan Sungmin jatuh pada film yang menurutnya sangat membosankan.

Perselingkuhan, Hubungan yang tak mendapat restu. Hhh~ seperti tak ada tema lain saja yang cocok dijadikan film. Kyuhyun bergidik kecil setelahnya. Jika di cerna, bukankah tema film itu sama persis dengan apa yang ia jalani sekarang?.

"Kyu, aku lapar".

Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunannya. Lupakan persoalan tema film bodoh itu!. "Hm? Kau ingin makan apa?". Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. "Ini belum tanggal gajianku. Jangan meminta makan direstoran mahal".

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnnya. Ia tak pernah meminta Kyuhyun mengajaknya makan di restoran mahal. Toh' dia lebih menyukai makanan yang di jual di kedai dekat rumah Kyuhyun dengan menu makanan khas korea yang sangat lengkap.

"Aku bercanda sayang". Kyuhyun terkekeh. merangkul mesra pundak Sungmin. "Aku baru mendapat bonus dari Shindong hyung. Ayo kita cari makan".

"Tapi aku ingin makan di kedai Jung ahjumma".

"Kau tak bosan?".

"Tidak".

"Baiklah".

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Kembali melangkah santai dengan tangan yang menaut erat. Sesekali Kyuhyun menggodanya dan cukup membuat Sungmin bersemu merah.

"Sungmin-ah".

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Mendadak menegang mendengar suara yang menyebut namannya. Sungmin bisa mendengar suara jelas itu. tak perlu ditanya Sungmin tau siapa pemiliknya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun demikian. Ia terdiam. Menoleh pada Sungmin sekilas sebelum mereka membalikan tubuhnya, mengarah pada yeoja paruh baya yang tampak anggun dengan setelan dress berwarna cream.

"Eomma~".

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hah~ ahirnya saya publish fic ini juga.

Saya butuh pendapat dan komentar chingudeul apa ff ini patut dilanjut atau udahan. Butus saran juga. Karena belum tau mau dibawa kemana fic ini.

Hehehe~ jadi langsung aja yah?

Mind to Review?

#StayStrongParkJungsoo

Tetap dukung uri leader-nim.

ELF selalu ada buat Leeteuk oppa.

Gomawo~ Saranghae~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Saya kembali… Ngga nyangka kalo fic ini direspon . hehe maaf saya baru bisa update, kerjaan saya juga minta diperhatiin soalnya. Kkk

Jadi gini. Untuk Hanchul, saya pake buat orang tua Donghae yah. Aneh mungkin, soalnya udah kebiasaan buat orang tuanya Kyuhyun. tapi kali ini aja, ngga kenapa yah?. Untuk Kangteuk, tetep ya, jadi orang tuanya Sungmin.

Kalo KyuHyuk saya buat kakak adek. Entahlah, saya ngerasa selain Eunhyuk cocok (banget) jadi sahabatnya Sungmin. Eunhyuk juga cocok jadi kakak Kyuhyun.

Sejauh ini saya belum nambah cast. Tapi kemungkinan bakal nambah cast sesuai kebutuhan(?).

Ok ini terlalu panjang.

Lets check this story…

**OPERA**

**.**

**KYUMIN **

**HAEHYUK**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

_**Don't Bash The Chara**_

**.**

**^Happy Reading^**

.

.

**.**

**.**

"Sedang apa kau disini Min?".

Itulah kalimat pertama yang diajukan ibu Sungmin. Wanita anggun itu langsung saja menghampiri putrinya. Melirik sekilas pada namja yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

"Kau teman anakku?". Lanjutnya. Kini pandangannya benar-benar tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

"Saya Cho Kyuhyun. teman kuliah Sungmin". Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat. Memperkenalkan dirinya sesopan mungkin.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Ah! Kau teman Sungmin? mengapa aku tak mengenalmu?".

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. "Mungkin anda sedang sibuk. Saya pernah sesekali mengunjungi rumah anda".

Leeteuk mengangguk paham. Istri Lee Kangin itu tak melarang Sungmin berteman dengan siapapun, selagi teman putrinya adalah anak baik dan sopan, itu tak masalah. Dan Kyuhyun sudah menunjukan nilai tambah dihadapan Leeteuk.

"Benar juga. Aku memang sangat sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan temanmu ini Kyuhyun-ah". Jawab Leeteuk setengah menggoda putrinya.

"Eomma~". Leeteuk terkekeh geli mendengar anaknya yang merengek. Mungkin putri semata wayangnya itu malu.

"Saya sudah tahu tentang rencana pernikahan Sungmin. saya ikut bahagia, bagaimanapun teman saya akan menikah sebentar lagi".

Demi Tuhan, ingin sekali rasanya Sungmin menampar mulut Kyuhyun. apa namja itu sedang mencoba membentuk luka dihatinya dengan cara mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu?.

"Terimakasih. Sebaiknya kau panggil aku ahjumma saja. itu lebih baik Kyu".

Kyuhyun tak membantah. Ia mengangguk setuju. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang tengah membuang muka. Kyuhyun tau jika Sungmin kesal dengan ucapannya. Namun berbohong jauh lebih baik bukan?.

"Jadi kalian sedang apa?". Leeteuk kembali bertanya, membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun sedang mencari bahan untuk tugas kuliah".

Leeteuk mengangguk. Melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangannya sebentar. "Begitu. Kuliahlah yang benar nak. Dan cepat menyandang sarjana. Setelah itu menikahlah dengan Donghae".

Seperti ada yang mencubit Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin saat mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Istri pemilik Lee Corp itu tak salah. Ia memang akan menikahkan putrinya setelah lulus nanti.

"Berhentilah eomma. apa eomma tak bosan mengatakan itu padaku?".

"Eomma?". Leeteuk menunjuk dirinya. "Untuk kebahagiaan putriku, tentu saja tak akan bosan, ya kan Kyu?".

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Membenarkan apapun yang diucapkan Leeteuk.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?". Leeteuk bertanya. "Mau pulang dengan eomma?".

Sungmin menggeleng. "Ada yang harus kami kerjakan sebentar eomma".

"Baiklah, kau jangan pulang terlalu larut. Atau minta saja Donghae untuk menjemputmu".

Ia menghela nafas lirih. Memutar manik matanya jengah. "Aku tak ingin merepotkan Donghae. kami belum menjadi suami istri".

Leeteuk tersenyum lebar. "Ah~ putriku benar. Tapi sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istrinya nak".

.

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana kau tau Kyuhyun tak dirumah?".

Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Ia menyesap teh hangat yang tersaji didepannya. Pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok yeoja yang tengah bergulat dengan beberapa peralatan masak di dapur.

"Sungmin yang memberitahuku". Jawab Donghae.

"Eh? Sungmin?". Eunhyuk membalikan tubuhnya. Mengernyit bingung menatap Donghae.

"Aku menghubungi Sungmin. dan dia bilang sedang mencari bahan untuk tugas kuliah bersama adikmu itu".

Eunhyuk mengangguk paham, tak begitu heran karena Sungmin adalah teman kuliah Kyuhyun. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Eunhyuk menyelesaikan masaknya. Hanya semangkuk ramyeon instan saja.

"Maaf, hanya ada ini. Aku belum sempat berbelanja".

"Tak masalah". Donghae mengambil sumpitnya. "Apapun itu asal kau yang membuatnya tak akan menjadi masalah". Namja itu mulai menyuap untaian makanan berbahan dasar tepung ini. mengacungkan jempol kirinya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mencibir. Ia mengambil lembaran tishu, menyeka kuah ramen disudut bibir Donghae. "Pelan-pelan, kau bisa tersedak nanti".

Donghae mengangguk. Sesekali namja itu menyuapkan ramyeon-nya pada Eunhyuk. Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Makan malam ditemani kekasihnya benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Kau sudah memberi tahu Kyuhyun?".

"Apa?".

"Hubungan kita?".

Yoeja itu menggeleng pelan, beranjak menaruh mangkuk kosong di wastafel dapur. "Aku tak akan melakukannya". Jawab Eunhyuk seraya berjalan menuju Donghae yang sudah berpindah duduk di ruang tengah. Menyalakan televisi yang menayangkan salah satu acara musik.

"Kenapa?".

Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae. memejamkan matanya sebentar menikmati kecupan Donghae dikepalanya. "Aku tak ingin Kyuhyun tau. Hubungan kita adalah salah".

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tak mengerti. "Jadi mencintaiku adalah salah".

"Aku mencintai orang yang sudah memiliki calon istri".

"Bahkan hubungan kita sudah terjalin lama sebelum aku dan Sungmin bertunangan".

"Lima bulan itu singkat Hae".

Donghae melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Eunhyuk. "Terasa singkat karna kita saling mencintai. Dulu kau sendiri yang memintaku agar hubungan kita tak ada satupun yang tau termasuk Kyuhyun, adikmu sendiri" Donghae menghela nafasnya pelan. "Jika tak seperti itu, aku rasa hubungan kita tak serumit ini. aku tak perlu menyetujui pertunanganku dengan Sungmin".

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae lekat. "Kau bilang bertunangan dengan Sungmin adalah permintaan terakhir kakekmu sebelum beliau meninggal bukan?. aku tak ingin kau menjadi cucu yang durhaka". Eunhyuk mengecup bibir Donghae cepat. Menyandarkan kembali kepalanya di bahu namja itu. "Dan mengapa aku meminta menyembunyikan hubungan kita, karena aku merasa tak pantas untukmu. Aku tak ingin kau di cemooh karena memiliki kesasih yang tak sepadan".

Donghae melepas pelukannya. menarik dagu Eunhyuk, memaksa yeoja itu menatapnya. "Kau berfikir seperti itu? tak sepadan? Bukankah semua manusia memiliki derajat yang sama dimata Tuhan?".

"Ku mohon buang jauh-jauh ucapanmu tadi. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya seorang Cho Eunhyuk. Kau tau? Aku tak pernah segila ini mencintai seseorang". Eunhyuk bisa melihat rahang Donghae yang mengeras. "Kau benar. Kakek hanya meminta aku dan Sungmin bertunangan. Bukan menikah".

Eunhyuk sudah hampir menyanggah ucapan Donghae. namun bibir namja itu sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya. Melumatnya sedikit kasar dan sangat dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidurlah. Jika sudah sampai, aku akan membangungkanmu".

Sungmin tak menjawab. Makin mengeratkan pelukannnya di lengan Kyuhyun. Ini bukanlah musim dingin. Namun angin malam sedikit menggelitik kulitnya.

Hari sudah hampir mendekati tengah malam. Tak banyak penumpang dalam bus yang mereka tumpaki. Hanya beberapa saja, itupun tak lebih dari sepuluh orang.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih duduk dibangku belakang. Perjalanan menuju halte dekat rumah Sungmin bisa dibilang memakan waktu lama. Dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk tidur sepertinya tak buruk.

"Bagaimana jika nanti aku tak mau bangun?".

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Sungmin. mengusap punggung tangan itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku akan menggendongmu. Jadi tidurlah".

Sungmin hanya diam. Menikmati sentuhan jari Kyuhyun di tangannya.

"Kyu".

"Hm?".

"Aku lelah".

"Aku tau. Itulah sebabnya aku menyuruhmu tidur".

"Pernikahanku dan Donghae sebentar lagi". Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Apa Sungmin sudah terlelap dan mengigau?. Wajahnya menunduk menatap wajah manis Sungmin. mata rubah itu masih terbuka. Memandang kosong kedepan.

"Aku lelah harus berpura-pura menyetujui perjodohanku. Aku tak mencintainya, kau tau bukan?".

Kyuhyun belum ingin menjawab. Masih menatap Sungmin heran sebelum manik mata mereka bertemu.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menggagalkan semuanya Kyu".

"Aku?". Kyuhyun bertanya lirih.

"Kita menikah. Bawa aku lari Kyu kumohon".

Mata Kyuhyun membulat tak percaya. Menikah? Lari?. Seketika tatapan Kyuhyun meredup saat sorot mata Sungmin melembut. Kyuhyun bisa melihat titik air disudut mata itu.

"Itu tak lucu Ming. Bahkan jika aku melakukannya, dengan cara apa aku menghidupimu?".

"Kau bisa bekerja". Jawab Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan tangan mereka. mengusap sayang pipi berisi Sungmin. namja itu mendaratkan bibirnya disana. Beralih pada bibir tipis Sungmin yang sedikit bergetar. Yeoja itu tampak menahan emosinya.

"Perusahaan mana yang akan menerima karyawan yang sudah membawa lari putri pengusaha besar di Korea".

Sungmin memutuskan tatapan mereka. kembali menatap kosong kedepan. "Aku lelah Kyu. jika kau tak berniat hidup bersamaku kelak, untuk apa kau menyatakan cinta padaku. Kau bahkan tau aku sudah bertunangan dengan Donghae".

"Aku mencintaimu".

"Lalu apa susahnya menikahiku? Membawaku pergi jauh dari sini?".

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Tangannya terulur merengkuh tubuh Sungmin membiarkan gadis itu terisak kecil di bahunya. "Aku akan menikahimu. Tapi tolong bersabarlah. Masih ada cara yang lebih baik selain membawamu pergi Ming".

"Aku hanya lelah Kyu".

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin. menenangkan yeojanya. "Kau fikir aku tak lelah? Aku mencintai kekasih orang yang sudah banyak membantuku dan keluargaku. Donghae hyung adalah orang yang sangat aku hormati Ming. Dan aku merebutmu darinya".

Sungmin terdiam. Pelukannya mengerat pada tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun terus mengusap punggung Sungmin. saat dirasa yeoja itu lebih tenang. Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. menatap lekat wajah Sungmin dan berakhir di bibir plum itu.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. mencium bibir Sungmin lembut. Beruntung saat ini hanya ada tiga penumpang saja selain mereka. dan posisi mereka yang berada dibangku belakang tak begitu menarik perhatian penumpang lain.

Kyuhyun terus mencium bibir Sungmin. melumat kecil dan menghisapnya lembut. Merasa Sungmin membalas ciumannya. Kyuhyun mulai melesakan lidahnya. Mengabsen apapun yang ada di rongga mulut Sungmin.

Cukup bermain dengan bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya dileher polos itu. Namja itu bergerak cepat, tanpa basa-basi ia menggigit kecil dan menghisap kulit leher Sungmin. Meninggalkan warna merah yang tak terlalu jelas. Sengaja Kyuhyun membuatnya samar. Tak ingin karyanya menjadi masalah nanti.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibirnya. Menatap wajah sayu Sungmin, mengusap bibir merah itu dengan jarinya. "Bersabarlah. Aku akan melakukan hal yang terbaik". Kyuhyun mengusap karyanya dileher Sungmin. "Berjanjilah jika hanya aku yang boleh membuatnya. Aku milikmu".

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau baru pulang?".

Masih meneguk air mineralnnya, Kyuhyun menoleh pada sumber suara itu. Ekor matanya melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding dapur. pukul 11 malam.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, Pandangannya mengekor pada Eunhyuk, yeoja itu mengambil apel merah dari kulkas. Berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun disana.

Setelah membuang botol kosongnya. Kyuhyun mengambil toples snack diatas meja. Memilih duduk persis disebelah Eunhyuk. menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu yeoja itu.

"Kau pergi dengan Sungmin?".

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Menyuap snack berbumbu barbeque, memenuhi mulutnya yang membulat. "Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas akhirku".

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Bagaimana?".

"Apa?".

Eunhyuk mengambil remot televisi. Mencari-cari tayangan yang menurutnya lebih menarik dari serial drama.

"Beasiswamu. Kau tak akan menolaknnya bukan?".

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya. "Entahlah". Menyuap lagi makanan ringan itu.

"Kau jangan membuang kesempatanmu begitu saja Kyu. Gelar Master harus kau raih".

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, dapat melanjutkan kuliah ke tingkat S2 adalah impiannya. Terlebih ini adalah beasiswa, Kyuhyun tak harus memikirkan biaya pendidikan, hanya keperluan untuk hidup selama ia berada di Inggris saja, dan itu bisa Kyuhyun dapat dengan bekerja paruh waktu. Bukankah itu sudah biasa ia lakuakan?.

"Bagaimana jika setelah lulus nanti aku bekerja saja. tak usah melanjutkan S2 ku?".

"Kau yakin? Bukankah dulu kau selalu mengatakan jika kau sangat mengimpikan menjadi mahasiswa Oxford?".

Lagi, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Akan aku pikirkan lagi".

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Tak ada pembicaraan dari mereka setelahnya, Kyuhyun sibuk memainkan ponselnya, sementara pandangan Eunhyuk kembali focus pada layar televisi.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan noona?". Kyuhyun kembali membuka suaranya.

"Baik. Tumben sekali menanyakan pekerjaan noona".

Kyuhyun mendengus. Mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Eunhyuk tergelak. Adiknya itu tak pantas memasang wajah seperti itu. sedari kecil namja berambut coklat terang itu tak pantas bersikap imut. Namun Kyuhyun memiliki wajah tampan. Sangat!.

"Noona terlalu sibuk bekerja. Sampai lupa mencari calon suami".

Eunhyuk berdecih. " Siapa bilang?".

"Apa aku salah? Noona bekerja pagi sampai sore. Kadang membawa pekerjaan kerumah. Apa itu namanya bukan sibuk bekerja".

"Aku bekerja untuk kita sayang". Eunhyuk mencubit hidung mancung Kyuhyun. Menarik lembut rambut Kyuhyun yang dirasa terlalu panjang. "Potonglah rambutmu. Ini sudah sangat panjang".

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Eunhyuk. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan".

Eunhyuk terkekeh. tangannya mengapit lengan Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin melihatmu sukses terlebih dulu. baru memikirkan pendampingku kelak. Aku percaya Tuhan telah menyiapkan pasangan untuk noona".

"Kau harus ingat kata appa. Kita harus menjadi orang sukses. Terutama kau, karena kau adalah seorang namja". Lanjut Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar. Mengingat apa yang diucapkan ayahnya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Aku ingat. Dan noona juga harus ingat pesan eomma. Carilah calon suami yang baik, dan benar-benar mencintaimu". Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Noona tau, aku berharap noona mendapat suami seperti Donghae hyung. Dia sangat baik. Bahkan ia menolak uang ganti biaya rumah sakit saat kecelakaan eomma dan appa dulu".

Eunhyuk tak menjawab. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. "Sepertinya bukan hanya aku. Appa dan eomma pasti mengidolakan menantu seperti Donghae hyung".

.

.

.

.

.

"Harusnya kau tak usah repot-repot seperti ini, aku bisa berangkat sendiri".

Donghae tersenyum manis. Membenarkan letak kaca mata hitam yang ia pakai. Namja bermarga Lee itu pagi ini terlihat begitu tampan dengan kemeja biru gelap yang membalut tubuhnya. Tatanan rambut yang memperlihatkan dahinya membuat yeoja disampingnya berdecak kagum. Tak bohong, Donghae memang tampan.

"Aku tak merasa kau repotkan Min".

"Tapi kau bisa terlambat berangkat kerja Hae".

"Tak masalah. Eunhyuk akan meng_handl_e semuanya nanti".

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Kau lebih muda dari Eunhyuk eonni. Harusnya kau memanggilnya noona".

Donghae terkekeh. menoleh pada Sungmin lalu kembali focus pada laju mobilnya. "Kau juga lebih muda dariku. Harusnya kau memanggilku oppa".

Sungmin mendengus sebal. Membuat Donghae makin terkekeh. Yeoja itu kembali menatap luar. Tak berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya, jalanan tetap padat walau cuaca terlihat mendung, mungkin hari akan turun hujan. Sungmin mendesah lirih, sejak kecil ia tak menyukai hujan.

"Bagaimana tugasmu? Sudah kau selesaikan?".

Sungmin tersentak. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae. "Huh?".

"Tugas yang kau kerjakan dengan Kyuhyun. Melengkapi skripsimu ya?".

Sungmin mengangguk ragu. Ia hampir melupakan itu. dan tak menyangka jika Donghae akan menanyakannya.

"Buat orang tuamu bangga dengan hasil ujianmu nanti. Kau mengerti?".

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Mendadak ia merasa hatinya menghangat. Sungmin adalah anak tunggal, jadi pantas jika ia mendambakan kasih sayang seorang kakak. Dan bersama Donghae ia merasakannya. Bahkan dari awal mereka bertemu.

Donghae ikut tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat mengacak poni Sungmin. "Kau seperti adikku saja". Ucapnya gemas.

Donghae merutuki kebodohannya saat merasa raut wajah Sungmin berubah. Namja itu merasa kelepasan, tak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa?". Tanya Donghae basa-basi.

"Huh". Sungmin membuang mukanya. "Tak apa". Ia tersenyum. Memeluk kedua lengannya dan mengusapnya kecil. "Aku berharap kau hanya menganggapku sabagai adik Hae. Selebihnya kita hanya tinggal memberi pengertian pada orang tua masing-masing". Batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. setelah jam kuliahnya berakhir, namja itu harus menemui Dosen Park. Dan Sungmin menunggunya di bangku taman, mengobrol dengan adik kelasnya yang kebetulan juga sedang menunggu seseorang.

Sungmin berpamitan. Ia berjalan kearah Kyuhyun. tak lupa namja itu memberi kecupan di pipi Sungmin. "Maaf, apa aku terlalu lama?".

"Tidak juga. Lagi pula aku ditemani Amber tadi".

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Menautkan tangannya pada tangan Sungmin. melangkah beriringan menyusuri koridor kampus. "Memangnya ada apa sampai kau harus menemui Dosen Park?". Tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak. Hanya urusan kecil tentang skripsi ku".

Sebelum pulang, sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka untuk mengisi perut. Entah membeli makanan di kantin kampus, atau mencari makanan di kedai-kedai yang belum pernah mereka coba.

Mengingat cuaca tak begitu bersahabat, pasangan kekasih itu memilih kedai bubur yang tak begitu jauh dari kampusnya. Sungmin sangat menyukai labu, dari informasi yang mereka dengar, bubur labu di kedai ini sangat enak.

"Tadi pagi Donghae hyung mengantarmu?".

Sungmin menelan bubur labunya. Kembali menyuap sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Dia menjemputku".

"Dia sangat baik". Kyuhyun menyuap bubur seafood nya. Meneguk air setelah mulutnya tak lagi dipenuhi makanan lunak itu.

"Dia memang baik. Aku sangat nyaman dengannya".

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia tak tau bagaimana hubungannya bersama Sungmin nanti. Jika memang mereka tak bersama, setidaknya Sungmin mendapat orang yang tepat seperti Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Menggerakan jemarinya membalas pesan masuk dari Eunhyuk. yeoja itu memberi kabar akan pulang terlambat malam ini.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar".

Sungmin mengangguk. Kembali melanjutkan makannya. Ia tak tau jika ada bubur labu seenak ini. dan mulai sekarang Sungmin akan sering-sering meminta Kyuhyun mengajaknya kemari.

Ponsel Kyuhyun kembali bergetar. Sungmin membuka pesan itu, ia sudah terbiasa melakukannya saat Kyuhyun tak ada, dan Kyuhyun tak merasa keberatan.

'Jadi kau sudah menyetujui aplikasi beasiswa itu. noona ikut senang mendengarnya'.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung. Aplikasi beasiswa? Untuk apa? Untuk siapa? Bukankah sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus? Mungkin Kyuhyun akan melanjutkan ketingkat S2. Sungmin tersenyum, kekasihnya itu memiliki otak yang pintar, jadi pilihan Kyuhyun melanjutkan kuliahnya adalah tepat.

Penasaran dengan percakapan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sebelumnya. Jemari lentik Sungmin membuka folder pesan yang Kyuhyun kirim. Sungmin terdiam, mendadak tangannya melemas, bahkan ponsel milik Kyuhyun terasa sangat berat.

'Aku akan pulang cepat. Aku juga sudah menyetujui aplikasi beasiswa dari Oxford University. Dosen park banyak membantuku'.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Aneh ya… iya maaf ya kalo kesannya buru-buru ngasih konflik. Tapi emang harus begitu, jadi apa boleh buat -,- . Saya juga belum tau ini konflik utamanya ada dimana? Jadi mengalir aja yah… saya minta maaf kalo ada susunan bahasa yang aneh dan susah dimengarti. Masih belajar, jauh dari kata bagus. Hehehe

Untuk Typo, anggap saja saya jodoh sama Donghae. hahaha

Walau ngga nyinggung sama sekali, tapi chapter ini saya tulis special buat Kangin oppa. Type suami idaman saya setelah Donghae. *senyumpolos

Saengil Chukka Hamnida Kangin Oppa. I love you full~

Saranghae oppa…

HappyKanginDay

Karena sudah dibaca, apa salahnya untuk di review. Ayo di Review? Review kalian itu semangat saya buat ngelanjut fic ini loh. Ngga pake bohong deh.

GAMSAHAE~ SARANGHAE~

Special Thank to :

**Emi. Mardi : Fishy : kyumin joyer : zoldyk : zaAra evikyu : gwansim84 : Guest : Heldamagnae : Onkey shipper04 : myhyuk : imAlfera : Heekitty : Guest : Kyumin Town : Lee chaRaa : sitara1083 : sry : dewi. k .tubagus : Cho MeiHwa : Alfia Retno S : Sucirahmay : Heenim wife : KMalways89 : ChristyTaniaEFL **


	3. Chapter 3

Hay~ Saya kembali.

Eh? Naik rate?

Iya. Mengingat saya yang mesum -,- jadi begini.

Tapi harap kecewa. Karena ngga ada NC –hot.

Mungkin ada. Tapi entah saya taro di chapter berapa nanti. Wkwk

Cuma jaga-jaga aja. Soalnya ada beberapa part yang menurut saya cukup… yeah! Walau ngga… yeah! Hehehe

Ok. Langsung aja. Check This Story!

**OPERA**

**.**

**KYUMIN **

**HAEHYUK**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

_**Don't Bash The Chara**_

**.**

**^Happy Reading^**

.

.

**.**

**.**

"Kau lihat Sungmin?".

"Sungmin? Seharian ini aku tidak melihatnya".

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengucap terima kasih sebelum temannya berlalu. Ia sudah hampir menanyakan keberadaan Sungmin pada siapapun yang mengenal yeoja itu. namun sampai saat ini Kyuhyun tetap mendapat jawaban yang sama.

Sudah dua hari ini ia tak bertemu Sungmin. yeoja itu mendadak sulit ditemui, ponselnya tak aktif. jika aktifpun, Sungmin tak menjawab telepon dari Kyuhyun. membalas pesannya pun tidak.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Mendudukan tubuhnya disalah satu bangku taman kampus. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit yang sedikit mendung. Ini sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin, semakin hari suhu udara di korea semakin rendah. Baju hangat dan tebalpun sudah menjadi ciri khas di musim ini.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Sungmin. dan yeoja itu kembali tak mengaktifkan ponselnya.

"Kau kenapa?". Tanya Kyuhyun seolah Sungmin mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya, mendadak ia teringat percakapannya dengan Eunhyuk beberapa hari yang lalu. disaat ia mengatakan Donghae adalah kakak ipar impiannya, yeoja itu malah menyahut jika pernikahan Donghae dan Sungmin akan dipercepat.

"Apa mungkin dalam minggu ini kau dan Donghae hyung akan menikah?".

Sepertinya terlalu cepat. Tapi itu mungkin saja terjadi mengingat siapa orang tua Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Kenapa harus Donghae hyung?".

Kyuhyun tak akan lupa saat ia mendengar jika Sungmin dan Donghae akan bertunangan. Sejak itu ia mencoba menjauh dari Sungmin, sebisa mungkin tak bertemu dengan yeoja itu. Mereka memang bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi bagaimanapun Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan lebih pada Sungmin, hanya saja ia terlalu mengulur waktu untuk mengatakannya. Dan mengetahui siapa namja yang akan bertunangan dengan Sungmin, membuatnya berusaha membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu.

Jika bukan Donghae, mungkin Kyuhyun akan nekad menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin dan membawa yeoja itu pergi. Tapi ini Donghae, namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Donghae sudah banyak membantu keluarga Kyuhyun. ia tentu tak ingin menjadi orang yang tak tau terimakasih dengan merebut Sungmin.

Beberapa hari setelah pertunangan Sungmin dan Donghae. Kyuhyun mencoba menemui Sungmin, hanya sekedar ingin mengucapkan selamat. Namun Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika Sungmin malah menamparnya. Menangis meraung dipelukannya.

_ "Aku terus mencarimu bodoh! Aku bertunangan dengan orang yang tak ku cintai. Sementara orang yang kucintai, menghilang entah kemana. Apa kau senang hah? Kau puas?"._

Kyuhyun cukup pintar mengartikan semua itu. dan diwaktu yang sama, Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin. memilih menjalani hubungan tanpa diketahui siapapun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku masukan".

Sekuat tenaga Eunhyuk menahan tubuh berat itu. Nafasnya yang berat membuatnya sulit untuk bicara.

"Ada apa?".

Eunhyuk mengatur nafasnya sebisa mungkin. membuka matanya lebar menatap sayang sosok yang berada diatasnya. Tangannya terangkat menyisir rambut hitam dan berkeringat Donghae.

"Pengamanmu".

Donghae menggeleng. Kembali memposisikan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Hae~".

Namja Lee itu mendongak. Mengehentikan sejenak pergerakannya. "Aku tak membawanya sayang".

Eunhyuk mendesah tertahan saat milik Donghae tiba-tiba sudah memenuhi miliknya. Meremas bahu namja itu saat Donghae menemukan titik kenikmatanya. "Keluarkan diluar. Ku mohon".

Tanpa menduakan pergerakannya. Donghae menggeleng, melumat dalam bibir Eunhyuk. tak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara mereka. sibuk menikmati kepuasan yang saling mereka berikan. Mendesah menyebut nama pasangannya. Sampai kenikmatan yang tak bisa mereka jelaskan itu datang.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya Hae?".

Donghae membelai pipi Eunhyuk. memeluk tubuh polos itu erat. "Apa? Kita sudah beberapa kali melakukannya bukan?". dikecupnya pucuk kepala Eunhyuk. "Kita akan menikah".

"Tak lucu Hae". Eunhyuk makin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Donghae.

"Kau tak bisa menolaknya Hyuk. Aku sudah memikirkannya, mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada appa adalah yang terbaik. Percayalah".

"Lalu Sungmin?".

Donghae menghela nafasnya, memejamkan matanya sebentar mengingat wajah manis Sungmin. "Entahlah, aku merasa Sungmin memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Kami melakukannya hanya karena orang tua. Kurasa seperti itu".

"Maksudmu?".

"Aku tak tau Hyuk. Jangan kau pikirkan lagi. Sungmin pasti akan mengerti".

Tangan Donghae mengusap seduktif punggung kekasihnya. Merasakan halus kulit itu. dan sesekali mencium bibir Eunhyuk yang sudah membengkak. Menikamati sisa waktu sore ini. sebelum suasana rumah masing-masing kembali menyapa mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Min. bagaimana jika pernikahanmu dengan Donghae dipercepat saja".

Sungmin tersedak mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Dengan cepat ia menyambar gelas air dan meneguknya tandas. Mereka sedang berada di meja makan. Tak seharusnya bukan membahas perihal yang membuat Sungmin kehilangan selera makannya.

"Hati-hati Min". tegur Leeteuk seraya mengusap punggung Putrinya.

Sungmin menepuk kecil dadanya yang sedikit terasa perih. "Maaf".

"Appamu benar Min. bagaimana jika pernikahan kalian dipercepat saja. kami sudah tua. Melihatmu menikah dan memiliki cucu adalah impian kami satu-satunya sekarang".

"Eomma. itu berlebihan". Sungmin menatap malas sang ibu.

Leeteuk tersenyum, kembali mengisi penuh gelas Sungmin yang kosong. "Itu tidak berlebihan sayang. Iya kan yeobo?".

"Tentu saja. Donghae anak yang baik. Appa dan eomma tak salah memilihnya untuk menjadi suami mu nak".

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Cepat atau lambat dirinya memang akan menikah dengan Donghae. Harapan satu-satunya adalah Kyuhyun membawanya pergi, atau meminta namja itu melamarnya sekarang juga di depan kedua orang tuannya. Namun mengingat beasiswa yang Kyuhyun dapat membuat harapannya pupus saat itu juga.

Sudah dua hari ini Sungmin tak menghubungi Kyuhyun. bertemu dengan namja itupun tidak. Ia tak mengatakan apapun tentang beasiswa itu. ia ingin Kyuhyun sendiri yang memberitahunya. Dan apapun keputusan namja itu nanti, akan Sungmin hargai. ia tak punya hak untuk melarangnya bukan?.

Mungkin orang tuanya benar. Donghae adalah pilihan yang tepat untuknya. Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima Donghae. dan demi Tuhan Sungmin benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

"Terserah appa dan eomma saja. bukankah pendapatku tak begitu penting". Jawab Sungmin datar. "Aku sudah selesai". Sungmin meletakan sumpitnya, meneguk kembali minumannya. "Aku akan pergi dengan Victoria. Mungkin akan menginap dirumahnya".

"Hati-hati, cuaca tak terlalu baik nak".

Sungmin mengangguk, beranjak berdiri mencium pipi Leeteuk dan Kangin bergantian. "Aku berharap appa dan eomma tak terlalu mamaksakannya. Disini bukan hanya aku yang akan menjadi pengantin, Appa dan eomma juga harus memikirkan perasaan Donghae".

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kepala sang kakak menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Kyu, kau lihat buku novel yang minggu lalu kubeli?".

Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab. Ia beranjak mengambil buku tebal yang sama sekali tak menarik baginya. Dari judul dan gambar ilustrasinya saja Kyuhyun yakin kakak perempuannya itu akan menangis jika membacanya. "Noona meninggalkannya di kamarku".

Eunhyuk menampakan cengirannya. Berjalan mengambil novel yang baru beberapa halaman saja ia baca. "Kau sedang apa?".

"Tak ada".

Kyuhyun berdecak melihat Eunhyuk yang melangkah pergi. Bukannya berterimakasih, yeoja itu malah memukul kepalanya. Terkadang yeoja penyuka pisang itu sering bertingakah aneh, membuat Kyuhyun bergidik. Hey! Bukankah yang kau sebut aneh itu kakakmu?.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah jendela. Hujan. Entah mengapa pikirannya kembali melayang pada Sungmin. yeoja itu tak menyukai hujan.

Kyuhyun lega, setidaknya Sungmin tak sedang berpergian sekarang. ia tau betul, karena Sungmin tak akan kemanapun sebelum hujan mereda.

Lamunan kyuhyun terpecah saat ponselnya berdering. Senyumnya mengembang mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Iya sayang". Tanpa mengucap salam, ia langsung menyapa pemilik suara di seberang sana.

"_Cih. Kau menjijikan"._

Bukannya marah. Namja itu malah terkekeh geli. "Kau tak suka aku memanggilmu 'sayang'?".

"_Berhenti bersikap menjijikan seperti itu Kyu. atau aku akan menyuruh Siwon untuk menghajarmu sekarang juga"._

Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Teman kerjanya ini mudah sekali kesal. Membuat Kyuhyun makin senang menggodanya. "Wow, tenanglah nyonya Kim, aku menyerah. Lalu katakan padaku mengapa kau menghubungiku?".

_"Aku tak bisa tenang bodoh !"._

"Apa kau memintaku untuk datang ke Bar?".

_"Kau benar. Cepatlah kemari"._

Kyuhyun melihat jam digital di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 9. "Apa pengujung sangat ramai? Tapi disini hujan sangat deras noona".

_"Aku tak menyuruhmu datang untuk bekerja Kyu"._

"Lalu?".

_"Sungmin…". _

.

.

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun menyambar jaket dan membuka kasar pintu kamarnya. Eunhyuk berjengit kaget. Membalikan cepat badannya pada sumber suara itu. "Kau mau kemana?". Tanya Eunhyuk.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Ia hampir lupa jika Eunhyuk berada dirumah. "Aku ada urusan sebentar noona".

"Tapi hujan sangat deras Kyu".

"Aku membawa payung".

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkah lebarnya. Tak mengindahkan teriakan Eunhyuk yang mengingatkannya untuk pulang tak terlalu malam. Kyuhyun tak peduli. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanya Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja Cho itu patut bersyukur. Jarak halte bus dengan rumahnya tak begitu jauh. Kyuhyun juga tak harus lama menunggu bus yang melintas disana. Yakinlah, Hujan deras tak selalu berdampak buruk.

Dengan penampilan yang sedikit kusut, Kyuhyun berlari memasuki tempat dimana ia biasa mencari lembaran uang. Jaket dan rambut yang sedikit basah tak membuat pesonanya menghilang, terbukti dari beberapa yeoja yang menatapnya tak berkedip.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya berat melihat sosok mungil dengan kepala yang tertunduk diatas meja. Tangan kanan yeoja itu memegang gelas kosong. Entah berapa gelas yang dihabiskan Sungmin hingga membuatnya tergeletak lemah.

"Dia tak minum terlalu banyak. Mungkin dia tertidur".

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kibum yang berdiri disampingnya. Yeoja itu baru saja mengantar pesanan pelanggan dan langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Dia terus meracau tak jelas Kyu".

Kyuhyun menyibak rambut panjang yang menutupi wajah Sungmin. hidung merah dan mata sembab. Kyuhyun yakin jika Sungmin menangis. Tapi apa yang membuatnya menangis? Apa Kyuhyun sudah melakukan sesuatu sampai membuat mata indah itu membengkak?.

"Noona, aku boleh menginap dikamarmu?".

Kibum tersenyum. "Tentu saja. aku akan menginap dirumah Siwon nanti".

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun patut bersyukur. Kibum adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sungmin. selain Siwon tentunya, karena Kibum tak akan merahasiakan apapun pada kekasihnya. yeoja itu sudah banyak membantu Kyuhyun. bahkan ia tak keberatan jika Kyuhyun bercerita semalaman tentang hubungannya yang terbilang rumit. Kibum juga tak jarang memberinya nasihat. Percayalah~ membagi suka dukamu dengan lawan jenis itu lebih melegakan.

Sungmin benar-benar terlelap. Ia bahkan tak menggeliat saat Kyuhyun menggendongnya. Membawanya kekamar Kibum yang terletak dilantai atas. Bar ini menyediakan tempat tinggal untuk para pegawainya.

Kyuhyun berjongkok dipinggir ranjang, memandang sendu wajah Sungmin. mengusap sayang pipi berisi itu dan mengecupnya.

"Kau kenapa? Dua hari ini kau sulit sekali aku temui. Dan sekarang kau malah mabuk". Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"Apa aku penyebabnya?".

Merasa terusik, Sungmin menggeliat kecil. Meleguh lirih merasakan pusing dikepalanya. Perlahan matanya terbuka, menangkap sosok yang sangat ia rindukan dua hari ini.

"Kyu".

Sungmin menangis. Tangannya menarik leher Kyuhyun. memeluknya sangat erat. "Aku merindukanmu".

Kyuhyun balas memeluk Sungmin. mengusap lembut kepala yeoja itu. "Kau pikir aku tak merindukanmu? tiba-tiba menghilang, dan sekarang malah mabuk. Apa aku penyebab semua itu?". Kyuhyun tak melepas pelukannya. masih mengusap sayang kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun pun rasanya begitu lelah.

Kyuhyun terus memeluk Sungmin. dirasa yeoja itu tak lagi terisak, Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap mata Sungmin yang terpejam. Hati-hati ia membaringkan tubuh Sungmin. mengecup lama bibir tipis itu.

Kyuhyun beranjak, ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disisi Sungmin. sampai cahaya matahari pagi menerobos melalui ventilasi ruangan itu. mengusik makhluk Tuhan yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"Kyu". Sejenak Sungmin merasa dibuat. namun ia lega saat Kyuhyun terlelap di sebelahnya. Tak penting ia berada dimana sekarang.

"Eugh~". Kyuhyun meleguh lirih. Membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kau membawaku kemari?".

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mencium cepat bibir Sungmin. seakan sudah hafal letak bibir itu walau matanya masih setengah terpejam. "Kau kenapa?". Ucapnnya serak.

"Aku tak mau pulang Kyu. Bawa aku pergi. Nikahi aku".

"Tak semudah itu Ming. Bukankah kita sudah sering membahas ini".

"Karena kita sudah sering membahasnya lalu apalagi yang harus kau pikirkan?".

"Tapi Ming…".

"Kau memang tak mencintaiku kan?". Sungmin memotong cepat ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kau bahkan tak peduli jika hari pernikahanku dan Donghae akan dipercepat". Bibir Sungmin mulai bergetar. "Jawab aku Kyu- emppt". Mata foxy itu membulat saat bibir tebal Kyuhyun menabraknya. Melumatnya kasar dan dalam. Sungmin tak bergeming mendapat serangan tiba tiba Kyuhyun. hatinya membeku merasakan air menetes dipipinya. Mengalir ke mulut, membuat lidahnya dapat merasakan air mata itu. Ini bukan air mata Sungmin. Sungmin tak menangis.

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam. Tangannya makin menekan tengkuk Sungmin. Cukup lama Kyuhyun melumat bibir itu. Perlahan ia menjauhkan bibirnya. menyeka air matanya yang membasahi pipi Sungmin.

"Aku benci kau mengatakan itu". Kyuhyun mengusap belah bibir Sungmin. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, kumohon jangan meragukannya. Kita hanya butuh waktu Ming".

"Buktikan?".

"Huh?".

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat pegerakan cepat tangan Sungmin. yeoja itu membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Membuangnya kesembarang tempat. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Nafasnya tampak semakin memburu.

Kyuhyun mematung. Ia namja normal, disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini tentu saja membangungkan sesuatu dibawah sana. dan Oh! Kyuhyun bahkan kini bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk atas tubuh Sungmin yang selalu ia bayangkan saat bermain solo. Ukuran payudara yang begitu pas dengan tubuhnya.

"Miliki aku". Ucap Sungmin susah payah.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Nafasnya mendadak terasa berat. Ia kembali mencondongkan badannya mengecup singkat pipi, bibir, leher dan dada atas Sungmin. Sungmin menengang saat Kyuhyun menggigit dan menghisap kuat dada polosnya. Meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana. Begitu jelas!.

"Terima kasih telah menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku". Kyuhyun kembali mengecup hasil karyanya. "Aku akan melakukannya". Kini bibirnya mendarat dibahu putih Sungmin. "Tapi tak sekarang".

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Tak berniat menyela perkataan kekasihnya.

"Kita akan melakukannya setelah kau benar-benar menjadi milikku. Percayalah, aku sedang memikirkan jalan terbaik untuk kita. Sekarang kau cukup ikuti perintah orang tuamu. Kau mengerti?".

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Gimana? Iya semakin rumit semakin ngga jelas yah. Tapi apa daya, ini udah jadi. Udah dibaca pulak. Hehehe

Ngebut? Iya. Soalnnya saya ngga niat muter-muter dikonflik. Ntar malah kesannya maksa (padahal ini udah maksa). Jadi mungkin next chap ada pencerahan(?) yah…

Moment mana yang kurang? Silahkan di Review, biar saya tau… -modus-

Ayo di Review?

Big Thanks to:

Sera Lee : arisatae : babychoi137 : Kyumi Town : fishy : Cho MeiHwa : gwansim84 : HeeKitty : zaAra evilkyu : nurkibum : Kyumin joyer : cloudswan : emi. mardi : imAlfera : parkhyun : danactebh : cheonsa86 : Adekyumi joyer : sry : kyuwie : AlmiraAzhari : PaboGirl : dewi. k. tubagus : Heldamagnae : gwiyeoptayeoja97 : sucirahmaY : eunrilee73 : rizkaendahagustin : saraaaah :

SARANGHAE~ GAMSAHAMNIDA


	4. Chapter 4

Anyeong haseyo~

Apa kabar. Saya kembali.

Maaf untuk update yang (agak) lama. hari-hari ini saya (sok) sibuk. Hahaha *ditendang

Ah~ terima kasih buat Review-Review sebelumnya. saya ngga bakal bosen loh ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan Review. GAMSAHAE

Saya juga kemaren publish OS pair Sibum sama Haehyuk. Silahkan kalo berminat mampir… (halah promosi -,-)

Buat This Night Sequel 3. Update pas ultah Kyuhyun nanti yah.

Ok. Langsung aja.

Lets check this story~.

**OPERA**

**.**

**KYUMIN **

**HAEHYUK**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

_**Don't Bash The Chara**_

**.**

**^Happy Reading^**

.

.

**.**

**.**

"Kau berjanji akan terus menjaga kesehatanmu bukan?".

Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya menganggukan kepalanya. Tangannya terangkat membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya, menggenggam lembut tangan yeoja didepannya kemudian.

"Tentu saja. aku akan menjaga kesehatanku, kau juga harus melakukannya".

"Aku akan merindukanmu".

"Akupun begitu noona. Aku akan segera kembali".

Eunhyuk – yeoja itu tersenyum tipis. Terlihat jelas air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk yeoja itu. Ia menarik nafasnya panjang. Menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya sebelum memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun begitu erat. "Kembalilah setelah kau sukses nanti. Banggakan noonamu ini. kau mengerti?".

Kyuhyun balas memeluk Eunhyuk. mengusap punggung kakaknya lembut. "Aku mengerti. Dan noona, cepatlah mencari suami. Siapapun asal dia namja yang baik dan kau bahagia. Aku tak masalah".

Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya. memukul keras pundak Kyuhyun. "Ya! Bicara apa kau? Tanpa kau suruh, aku akan melakukannya".

Kyuhyun tertawa. memeluk kembali Eunhyuk untuk terakhir kalinya. "Jaga diri noona baik-baik". Ucapnya setelah mencium kedua pipi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Mengusap air mata yang menetes dipipinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, mengulurkan tangannya ikut mengusap air mata Eunhyuk. "Noona. Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?".

"Hm?"

"Selama aku di Inggris. Noona jangan menghawatirkanku. Noona harus percaya padaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku pasti akan sering-sering menghubungimu. Dan jika nanti noona sulit menghubungiku, mungkin aku sedang sibuk. Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku. Percayalah. Aku akan kembali sebagai Cho Kyuhyun yang hebat".

.

.

.

.

.

Musim Semi kini sudah sepenuhnya menggantikan musim dingin. Banyak dari penduduk Korea begitu menyukai musim ini. Cuaca yang tidak terlalu dingin, juga tidak terlalu panas. Sangat cocok untuk berpergian diakhir pekan setelah berhari-hari disibukan oleh aktifitas kerja dan pendidikan.

Lee Sungmin. Yeoja itu berdiam menatap dirinya yang berbalut gaun berwarna merah muda. Motif sederhana dan sedikitnya pernak-pernik gaun tak membuat penampilan yeoja itu jauh dari kata cantik. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan terurai. Hanya menambah jepitan rambut kecil saja di bagian kiri atasnya.

Ia tersenyum hambar. mungkin malam ini orang tuanya akan menentukan tanggal pernikahannya dengan Donghae. Yeoja itu sudah resmi menyandang gelar sarjana satu minggu yang lalu. sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun. ia mengikuti apapun kemauan orang tuanya. Menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Termasuk hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang berubah setelah kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu!. Sungmin tak boleh meragukan Kyuhyun. ia yakin, namja itu akan melakukan hal yang terbaik untuknya.

Sungmin tak tau bagaimana harus berterima kasih pada Donghae. jika bukan karena namja itu menginginkannya menyelesaikan kuliah terlebih dahulu. Sudah pasti kedua orang tua mereka akan segera mengadakan pemberkatan nikah minggu itu juga. Sungmin tersenyum mengingatnya. Ia benar-benar beruntung karena Donghae begitu memahaminya. Seketika senyum itu menguap. Bukankah ia menghianati Donghae?.

"Kau sudah cantik sayang".

Sungmin menoleh. Tersenyum tipis pada ibunya yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Busana lengan panjang yang dipadukan dengan rok hitam selutut itu begitu elegan ditubuh Leeteuk. Sangat mencerminkan istri seorang pengusaha kaya.

"Cepatlah turun. Donghae dan keluarganya sudah datang". Lanjut Leeteuk.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku akan menyusul".

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Eomma tau kau tak akan mengecewakan kami". Ujarnya sebelum melangkah pergi. Menutup kembali pintu kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin tak menanggapi. Ia menatap lekat wajahnya dari pantulan cermin. "Sudah satu minggu kau pergi. Cepatlah kembali, dan jemput aku Kyu".

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah".

Sungmin mendengung menyahut panggilan Donghae. meneguk wine nya sebelum menoleh pada namja itu. menikmati Chardonnay wine di taman belakang setelah makan malam sepertinya tak buruk.

"Ya?".

Donghae menuang kembali white wine kedalam gelasnya. Wine kaya rasa lemon ini begitu mudah membasahi tenggorokannya. Donghae bukanlah namja penyuka wine. Namun malam ini ia cukup kuat menghabiskan satu botol bersama Sungmin. yeoja itu begitu menyukai wine.

"Katakan sesuatu padaku".

"Apa yang harus aku katakan?".

"Apapun. Aku akan mendengarkannya".

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Memutar jarinya di bibir gelas itu. "Jika apa yang aku katakan nanti akan menyakiti hatimu. Aku tak akan mengatakannya Hae".

"Apa yang kau katakan?".

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan, aku mencintai orang lain".

Donghae tertawa. menaruh gelasnya diatas meja. "Kau tak pernah mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku. Jadi bukan salahmu jika kau mencintai orang lain".

Sungmin tertegun. "Kau seperti tak ada beban saat mengucapkannya".

Namja Lee itu tersenyum. mengacak kecil rambut Sungmin. "Bagaimana jika aku yang mengatakan itu. Kau pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama bukan?".

Mereka tertawa. meneguk kembali wine asal distrik Burgundy itu. Entahlah~ mereka tak tau pasti apa yang mereka tertawakan sekarang. "Jadi katakan sesuatu pada oppa".

"Oppa?". Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada yang salah? Kau lebih muda dariku Sungmin-ah".

"Baiklah~" Sungmin terkekeh. "apa aku boleh memelukmu".

Donghae merentangkan tangannya. Membawa tubuh Sungmin kepelukannya. "Aku akan mengatakannya". Sungmin menarik nafasnya. "Aku mencintai orang lain. Mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang salah. Sebelum aku melakukannya, lakukanlah sesuatu".

"Aku sudah mengira. Seharusnya kita melakukan ini dari awal. Aku benar-benar bodoh".

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kau tak salah. Kita hanya tak ingin mengecewakan orang tua kita. Tapi jika kita meneruskan ini. bukankah kita semakin mengecewakan banyak orang?".

"Kau benar". Donghae mengusap punggung Sungmin. "Tanpa atau denganku. Kau harus baik-baik saja. kau mengerti!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terus manatap layar laptopnya. Menghiraukan jarum jam yang bertengger di angka 1. Yeoja itu lebih memilih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Melupakan jam makan siang yang tersisa tiga puluh menit. Ia sedang tidak sibuk, pekerjaannya tak begitu menumpuk hari ini.

"Kau disini ternyata".

Eunhyuk tersentak. Menolehkan kepalanya pada pemilik suara itu. "Apa ada yang harus saya kerjakan tuan?".

"Oh ayolah~". Donghae mendekat. Mendudukan tubuhnya ditepi meja Eunhyuk. "Ini bukan jam kerja. Dan… kau tak makan?".

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Menutup laptopnya kemudian. "Akhir-akhir ini aku tak berselera makan". Ia menengok pintu ruangannya. Donghae tak lupa untuk menutup pintu itu. sebagai sekertaris Donghae, ia memang memiliki ruangan sendiri. tak besar, dan sesekali ruangan itu menjadi saksi bisu percintaan mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan bersama".

"Huh? Tapi waktu istirahat hanya tinggal sebentar. Biar aku pesankan makanan saja untukmu".

Donghae menggeleng. sedikit melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya. "Aku tak menerima penolakan". Ucapnya lalu mencium pipi Eunhyuk. "Aku tunggu kau dibawah".

Dengan santai namja itu melenggang. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terus menggerutu kesal.

"Aish… selalu saja memaksa".

.

.

.

Sepotong Zuppa inglese cake dan segelas frappucino sepertinya bukan menu yang tepat untuk mengisi perut diwaktu makan siang seperti ini. namun tak buruk juga bagi Donghae. apapun yang disarankan oleh Eunhyuk tak akan buruk dimata namja itu.

Donghae menyuap cake asal region Emilia Romagna itu. merasakan manisnya cream coklat meleleh dimulutnya. Ia meletakan sendoknya. Mengerutkan dahinya menatap Eunhyuk. sedari tadi yeoja itu terus melihat pada antrian kasir yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Hyuk".

Eunhyuk menoleh cepat. Namun kembali melihat antrian kasir itu sekilas. "Ya".

"Kau sedang mencari seseorang?".

"Hae, aku seperti melihat Kyuhyun tadi". Eunhyuk melihat lagi antrian itu. namun namja berpostur tubuh seperti adiknya tak ada lagi disana.

"Kau bicara apa? Kyuhyun sedang berada di Inggris Hyuk. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengantarnya kebandara minggu lalu". Donghae menggenggam sebelah tangan Eunhyuk. "Kau merindukannya?".

"Tapi dia sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun. hanya saja ia memakai topi, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas".

"Mungkin kau salah lihat. Lebih baik kau menghubunginya saja nanti".

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Donghae tak salah. Mungkin Eunhyuk memang sedang merindukan Kyuhyun saja.

"Sayang".

"Hm?".

"Aku dan Sungmin membatalkan pernikahan kami".

Sukses Donghae membuat Eunhyuk terbatuk. Tiramishu yang ia suap serasa memenuhi tenggorokannya. "Apa kau sedang membuat lelucon dengan ku?".

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Aku marasa Sungmin memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Dan Aku tak ingin menyakitinya. Dia menyukai orang lain. Bukan aku".

"Lalu?".

"Lalu apa? Tentu saja aku akan secepatnya mengatakan itu pada appa dan eomma. juga pada Kangin ahjussi dan Leeteuk ahjumma".

"Apa dia tau jika kau menyukai orang lain?".

Donghae tertawa. menyuap kembali potongan cake dan menelannya. "Maksudmu kau?".

Eunhyuk memutar malas bola matanya. Yeoja itu sedang tak ingin bercanda.

"Aku tak mengatakannya. Tapi aku yakin. Dia sangat mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Dan…". Donghae menggantung kalimatnya. Menggenggam lembut tangan Eunhyuk. membawa tangan itu menempel pada bibirnya. "Aku akan menikahimu secepatnya. Aku akan mengatakan sesungguhnya pada appa dan eomma".

"Tapi…".

"Kita sudah menunggunya terlalu lama Hyuk. bukankah ini waktu yang tepat".

Eunhyuk tak berniat menyela ucapan Donghae. namja itu benar. Ia sudah cukup lelah menjalani semuanya. Tak bohong jika ia menginginkan hidup bahagia bersama Donghae. Bahkan bukan hanya ia yang membutuhkan sosok namja itu. namun itu semua tak semudah membaca novel romance seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. keluarga Donghae tak mungkin merestui mereka begitu saja.

"Dan…". Eunhyuk kembali menatap Donghae. "Bayi yang ada dalam perutmu membutuhkanku".

Mata yeoja itu membulat sempurna. Menatap Donghae tak percaya. "K-kau… apa yang kau katakan…".

Donghae tersenyum. mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya. "Aku menemukan ini di laci meja kerjamu.". Jemari Donghae mengetuk benda kecil itu.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?".

"Kemarin lusa aku tak sengaja membuka lacimu. Dan aku menemukan ini". Donghae mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Berapa lama kau menyembunyikannya?".

Eunhyuk tak tau harus berkata apa. Beberapa bulan ini mereka sering melakukannya tanpa pengaman. Benih cinta Donghae kini bersarang diperutnya, usianya sudah menginjak satu bulan. Namun ia belum berniat memberitahu namja itu. Bahkan jika memang Donghae akan menikah dengan Sungmin. yeoja itu tak akan memberi tau Donghae. Ia akan membesarkan anaknya seorang diri.

"Aku akan memberitahu appa dan eomma besok malam. Mereka pasti memahaminya".

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh~".

Sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang. Memandang tak berkedip gedung bertingkat yang berdiri kokoh didepannya. Perusahaan yang didirikan oleh sang kakek jauh sebelum ia lahir.

"Semangat Lee Sungmin". Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh. Nona Sungmin. ada yang bisa saya bantu?". Salah satu resepsionis menyapanya ramah. Membungkukan sedikit badannya pada Sungmin. yeoja Lee itu cukup sering mengunjungi kantor sang ayah. Membuatnya mudah dikenali oleh para karyawan disana. "Apa nona ingin bertemu dengan Lee Sajangnim? Tapi beliau sedang menghadiri rapat".

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia tersenyum tipis seraya mengambil amplop kecil dari tasnya. "Aku tau. dan aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini. Kau harus menyampaikannya jika appaku sudah selesai".

"Baiklah. apa ada yang bisa saya bantu kembali?".

"Tidak usah. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Jadi terima kasih atas bantuannya".

Sungmin berbalik setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kembali. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menghapus air mata yang dengan lancangnya membasahi pipi mulus Sungmin.

Sungmin mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Melesakan kedua tangannya di saku jaket itu. hembusan angin musim semi terasa begitu menggelitik tubuhnya. "Kenapa dia lama sekali".

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya. menghubungi kontak nomor seseorang yang sudah membuat yeoja itu menunggu.

"Yeobseo. Apa kau sudah sampai?".

"…".

"Ah~ aku menunggu di halte dekat kantor appa. Cepatlah kemari, aku sudah terlalu lama menunggumu".

"…".

"Tidak. Cepatlah kemari. Aku mencintaimu".

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Memasukan kembali ponselnya. "Maafkan aku Hae. Mungkin permasalahan kita akan selesai. Tapi tidak dengan appa dan eomma. sepertinya aku lebih memilih melakukan hal yang salah. Maaf". Sungmin bermonolog kecil. Memandang lurus jalanan yang sedikit dipadati kendaraan. Seoul memang tak mengenal kata sepi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Good afternoon. Can I help you?".

"One Latte please".

"Having here or take away?".

"Take away".

"Ok. Just wait a moment please".

Kyuhyun mengetukan jarinya. Ia menggeleng kecil saat pelayan caffe itu melayaninya dengan bahasa inggris. Ia tak suka bahasa asing. Menurutnya matematika jauh lebih baik. Pandangannya menyusuri beberapa sudut caffe itu. warna coklat yang mendominasi membuat nuansa negeri belahan barat begitu kental.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Tersenyum manis melihat nama yang tertera dilayar itu. "Yeobseo".

"…".

"Aku baru saja sampai. Aku sudah menemukan sewa rumah di Mokpo.".

"…".

"Baiklah. aku sedang membeli kopi. Kau mau?".

"…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu".

Tak lama cup Latte panas sudah berada ditangan Kyuhyun. Tak lupa ia mengucap terimakasih setelah membayarnya. Meninggalkan caffe bergaya Eropa dilengkapi pelayanan menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Kyuhyun menggeleng heran mengingatnya. Bukankah ia berada di negeri kelahirannya sendiri?.

.

.

.

.

.

Kangin melonggarkan dasinya. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit terasa kaku. Menghadiri rapat dengan para penanam saham memang tak membutuhkan kekuatan otot. Terlebih ini bukanlah rapat penting yang membahas angka grafik pemasukan perusahaan. Hanya pertemuan kecil membahas rancangan anak perusahaan yang akan mereka bangun di daerah Busan. Entahlah~ ia hanya merasa lelah dengan aktivitas beberapa hari ini.

Kangin menyesap kopi hitamnya. Tak senikmat buatan sang istri. Mengingat itu membuat Kangin tesenyum geli. Mungkin ia akan pulang lebih awal. Menghabiskan waktu dengan sang istri terkadang membuat rasa lelahnya menguap begitu saja.

Lamunan Kangin melenyap saat mendengar ketukan pintu. Mempersilahkan masuk namja tinggi yang sudah ia percayai sebagai tangan kanannya.

"Ada apa Yunho-ssi".

"Maaf tuan. Resepsionis bilang nona Sungmin mengantarkan ini untuk anda".

Kangin menatap penuh tanya amplop ditangan Yunho. Mengambilnya kemudian. "Lalu dimana anak itu?".

"Nona Sungmin mengantarnya saat anda sedang rapat. Jadi nona sudah pergi".

Kangin mengangguk. Tangannya mengisyaratkan Yunho agar tak beranjak dari sana. Ia ingin membicarakan beberapa hal dengan namja itu.

"Aku akan melihatnya sebentar". Kangin membuka amplop pemberian Sungmin. membaca dengan teliti kalimat-kalimat yang ditulis anak semata wayangnya itu.

_Appa. Eomma. maaf. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini. Kalian harus tau. Aku dan Donghae tidak saling mencintai. Dan aku rasa aku akan hidup dengan baik bersama orang yang aku cintai. Aku sudah menemukannya. Aku mencintainya. _

_ Kalian boleh marah padaku. Boleh tak lagi menganggapku sebagai anak. Maka dari itu. aku lebih memilih pergi dari kehidupan appa dan eomma. Tapi sampai kapanpun kalian adalah orang tua terhebat di dunia ini. aku mencintai kalian. _

_ Lee Sungmin._

Kangin menghela nafasnya berat. Meremas kertas putih ditangannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi Tuan?".

"Yunho-ssi".

"Ya Tuan".

"Cepat hubungi bagian komunikasi. Cari tau siapa saja yang menghubungi Sungmin hari ini. Hubungi juga pihak Bank. Cari tau dimana tempat ia terakhir kali melakukan transaksi dengan kartu kredit dan tabungannya. Beri tau padaku keberadaan anak itu secepatnya".

Yunho mengangguk. Bergegas melaksanakan perintah sang atasan. Ia tak ingin banyak bertanya. Namja itu sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Astaga~". Kangin mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Kenapa kau melakukannya nak".

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Ehey~ apa pulak ini? makin ngga jelas aja. Hihihi

Apa sudah ada pencerahan? Apa ada yang bisa nebak untuk chapter depan?.

Hahaha…

Hallo~ Mind To Review?

Big Thank to :

Sera Lee : cintakyumin137 : babychoi137 : HeeKitty : fishyhae : Cho MeiHwa : cloudswan : kimmyonginara : cheonsa86 : zoldyk : gwansim84 : danactebh : Kyumin joyer : Guest : myhyuk : Dinda haehyukshiper : Guest : airi. tokieda : Keyla HB malik : emi. mardi : Lilin Sarang Kyumin : kyufit0327 : sry : nurkibum : imAlfera : saraaaah : .1 : martia elfishyekyuminhyuk : eunrilee73 : abil hikmah : SEungyo : dewi. : PaboGirl : yewookminded : kimpichi. adjah : L. s : Luvori19 : rizkaendahagustin : ISungyi : shflynie : banana joyer : anfani ELFishy : Park Heeni : dirakyu

GAMSAHAE~~ *cium atu-atu


	5. Chapter 5

**OPERA**

**.**

**KYUMIN **

**HAEHYUK**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

_**Don't Bash The Chara**_

**.**

**^Happy Reading^**

.

.

**.**

**.**

"Kau marah padaku?".

Sungmin tersentak. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemilik suara itu. Sedari tadi yeoja itu terus saja menatap kosong kedepan. Tak ada pemandangan lain selain jalanan dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Huh?".

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin. sebelah tangannya yang bebas menggenggam erat tangan mungil itu. "Kau kenapa? Marah padaku? Atau memikirkan sesuatu?".

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum. merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun. "Aku tak marah".

"Lalu? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?".

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Memejamkan matanya sejenak. Bohong jika ia tak memikirkan sesuatu. Sosok wibawa sang ayah seakan memenuhi pikirannya. Begitu juga dengan sosok penyayang ibunya. Oh~ Sungmin bahkan memikirkan Donghae.

"Kau tau Kyu. seumur hidupku, ini kali pertama aku membantah perintah appa dan eomma. Sedari kecil aku selalu menuruti kemauan mereka. aku selalu berusaha menjadi anak yang baik untuk mereka".

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin. "Kau menyesal?".

"Maksudmu aku menyesal karena telah memilih bersamamu?". Tanya Sungmin tanpa mempertemukan manik mata mereka.

"Aku harap kau menjawab 'Iya' Ming".

"Dan perlahan aku akan mati dengan sendirinya. Kau cukup tau jika aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mu".

Kyuhyun tertawa. makin menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. "Harusnya aku yang mengatakan seperti itu. mengapa malah kau yang mengatakannya?". Sungmin hanya tersenyum. "Aku bahkan merencanakan ini. Membuang jauh-jauh beasiswa itu dan membohongin Eunhyuk noona. Aku begitu bajingan".

"Iya. Kau memang bajingan. Mengapa tak mengatakan jika beasiswa itu adalah alasanmu saja untuk membawaku pergi. Kau hampir membuatku gila".

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. "Bukankah ini salah?".

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tapi tak selamanya sesuatu yang benar itu membuat kita bahagia. Aku tak akan menyesal mengambil keputusan ini Kyu". Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Kyuhyun lekat. "Terima kasih sudah melakukan ini untukku. Aku mencintaimu".

"Aku mencintaimu". Kyuhyun mencium tepat pada bibir pink itu. hanya mempertemukannya saja. tak ada pergerakan lebih disana. "Kita harus pergi sekarang. atau kita akan ketinggalan kereta".

.

.

.

.

.

Suhu ruangan yang sejuk nampaknya tak begitu berpengaruh bagi Eunhyuk. bulir keringat di dahinya terlihat amat jelas. Yeoja itu tak merasa panas, bahkan telapak tangannya begitu terasa dingin.

"Untuk apa kau membawa Eunhyuk-ssi kemari?".

Eunhyuk makin menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa sulit untuk benafas. Walau berada diruangan yang terbilang cukup luas, udara disana terasa begitu sedikit. Tak ada nada keras dalam kalimat itu. hanya saja nada yang teramat datar membuatnya begitu takut.

Eunhyuk mencoba sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Tak berani menatap pemilik suara itu. ia hanya melihat sekilas tubuh tegap lelaki yang duduk didepannya. Lee Hanggeng.

"Aku membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Sungmin". Jawab Donghae. Ia menggenggam lembut tangan Eunhyuk. tau jika yeoja itu merasa tak nyaman.

"Lalu kau akan mengatakan jika Eunhyuk-ssi adalah orang yang kau cintai dan meminta appa dan eomma merestui kalian?".

Kalimat itu terucap amat lancar dari mulut Hanggeng. Ia bukanlah penikmat drama serial seperti istrinya. Namun ia sudah dapat membaca jalan cerita yang dibuat oleh anak lelakinya.

"Eunhyuk sedang mengandung anakku. Dan aku harus menikahinya. Tanpa atau dengan restu kalian". Hanggeng menghela nafasnya kesal. Rahangnya mengeras. Namun lelaki itu begitu terlatih mengatur emosinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Hae?". Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya diam pun membuka suaranya. Menatap Donghae tak percaya. Pandangannya beralih pada Eunhyuk, menatap perut datar yeoja itu sebentar.

"Maafkan aku eomma".

Heechul tak ingin berkata apapun lagi. Bagaimana pun ia hafal sifat keras kepala Donghae. Sangat mirip dengan suaminya.

Hanggeng tersenyum angkuh. "Apa kau dan Sungmin merencanakan ini? Mempermainkan kami?".

"Aku dan Sungmin tidak mempermainkan kalian. Tidak melanjutkan perjodohan ini adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk kami appa. Karena aku dan Sungmin tak saling mencintai".

"Sungmin pergi dengan entah siapa itu. dan kau menghamili Eunhyuk-ssi. apa itu tak disebut mempermainkan kami".

Seketika Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, dengan berani Eunhyuk menatap Hanggeng. "Maaf tuan. Apa maksud anda?". Tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati.

"Apa benar itu appa?". Kini Donghae yang bertanya.

"Kalian bertanya padaku? Sandiwara apa ini?".

"Appamu benar Hae. Kangin menghubungi kami bahwa Sungmin pergi dari rumah".

"Astaga~". Donghae berujar frustasi. ia menoleh pada Eunhyuk. tangan yeoja itu bergetar. "Seharusnya kau lebih bersabar Min". Ucapnya setelah menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tau kau salah bukan?".

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya. "Appa tak pernah mengajarkan mu untuk tidak bertanggung jawab". Hanggeng sekilas menatap Eunhyuk. "Nikahi Eunhyuk-ssi secepatnya. Appa tak ingin mendengar berita yang tidak-tidak tentang kalian".

Serempak Eunhyuk dan Donghae menatap Hanggeng tak percaya. "Dan kau harus meminta maaf pada Kangin dan Leeteuk". Lanjut Hanggeng.

"Terima kasih appa". Donghae menoleh pada Heechul "Eomma merestui kami kan?".

"Memangnya eomma bisa berbuat apa?".

Donghae hanya tersenyum. kembali menatap Hanggeng. "Tak semudah itu anak muda. Appa hanya memintamu menikahi Eunhyuk-ssi bukan merestui kalian".

Tak tau harus bagaimana menjelaskan perasaan Eunhyuk saat ini. Seperti ada jarum tak kasat mata menusuk hatinya saat mendengar perkataan Hanggeng.

"Apa maksud appa?".

Hanggeng tersenyum sinis. "Kau ingin appa merestui kalian?". Donghae tak menjawab. Ia yakin ini adalah permainan ayahnya. "Kau harus mencari tau dimana keberadaan Sungmin. bawa dia kembali". Hanggeng beranjak dari duduknya, menatap Donghae sebentar sebelum melangkah pergi. "Aku hanya menginginkan Sungmin menjadi menantuku".

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggosok kedua tangannya berkali-kali. Meniup telapak tangannya agar terasa sedikit menghangat. Angin laut begitu terasa dikulitnya. Walau jaket yang ia kenakan cukup tebal. Itu belum cukup membuat tubuhnya menghangat.

"Kau kedinginan?".

Sungmin mengangguk. Kembali menggosok telapak tangannya. "Anginnya sangat kencang".

Kyuhyun tersenyum. meraih sebelah tangan Sungmin. menggenggam tangan itu, memasukannya kedalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan. "Kita berjalan dipinggir laut. Tentu saja anginnya sangat kencang".

Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun benar, mereka hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari tepi laut. Tak sedikit kapal nelayan menepi disana. Beberapa dermaga juga masih tampak ramai walau matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat. Hampir tenggelam sempurna.

"Apa masih jauh Kyu?".

"Sebentar lagi".

Sungmin kembali mengangguk. Mengeratkan genggamannya pada Kyuhyun. "Aku tak membawa apapun".

"Tak apa". Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil pada namja tua yang berpapasan dengan mereka. "Kau bisa membelinya. Biar kutemani besok". Lanjutnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Entah mengapa ia merasa Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah memperlakukannya sebagai istri. Membanyangkan itu Sungmin teringat sesuatu. Bukankah mereka melarikan diri untuk hidup bersama. Itu berarti Kyuhyun akan menikahinya bukan? Ah! Sungmin tak akan membahasnya sekarang. Ia yakin Kyuhyun sudah memikirkan hubungan mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memilih membawaku kemari?".

"Hm?". Kyuhyun menoleh. "Saat kecil keluargaku pernah tinggal di Mokpo. Tak lama. Tapi setidaknya aku tau daerah sini. Dan aku mempunyai beberapa kenalan disini".

"Benarkah? Apa orang itu yang membantumu mencarikan rumah sewa?".

"Ya. bahkan rumah kita dengannya bersebelahan".

Muka Sungmin mendadak memanas. Rumah kita? Ia akan tinggal satu atap dengan Kyuhyun. Hey~ bukankah kalian pernah menginap bersama?.

"Dia banyak membantuku selama beberapa hari disini. Sampai aku membawamu kemari". Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengusap ujung hidungnya yang memerah karena dingin. Mungkin ia akan terkena flu jika berada diluar lebih lama lagi. "Dia perempuan ya?".

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Namanya Ryeowook".

"Dia pasti cantik. Kau pasti menyukainya".

"Hey~". Kyuhyun menggerakan sedikit tangan Sungmin yang berada pada saku jaketnya. membuat yeoja itu menoleh. "Dia memang cantik. Aku hanya menyukainya karena dia sangat baik". Sungmin memajukan bibirnya. "Dan dia sudah mempunyai suami".

"Benarkah?".

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kenapa? Kau takut aku menyukainya?".

Sungmin kembali memajukan bibirnya. "Jangan bertingkah seperti itu. atau akan kucium kau nanti". Kekeh Kyuhyun. Sungmin bedecak kesal, melepas tautan tangannya kasar membuat Kyuhyun semakin terkekeh geli.

"Kyu".

"Hm?". Kyuhyun menoleh. Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat merapikan rambut Sungmin yang sedikit berantakan karena angin.

"Bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk eonni?".

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya panjang. "Eunhyuk noona menginginkanku menjadi orang sukses. Dan aku harus membuktikan. Tanpa S2 ku, aku bisa menjadi orang sukses".

Sungmin menunduk. Memperlambat langkahnya. Sudah cukup ia membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa. Dan sekarang ia baru sadar, Eunhyuk pasti kecewa pada Kyuhyun. dan itu karenanya.

"Maaf". Lirih Sungmin.

"Ini bukan salahmu". Kyuhyun tersenyum. mengerti maksud kata maaf Sungmin. "Bukankah aku yang merencanakan semuanya. Dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu merasa bersalah".

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya diikuti Kyuhyun. kepalanya mendongak menatap lekat namja Cho itu. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?".

"Karena apalagi? Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu. Mencintai Lee Sungmin yang sudah membuatku bertindak nekad seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin".

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?".

"Hanya nyonya Leeteuk, Victoria-ssi yang menghubungi noona Sungmin hari ini. tapi…".

Kangin membalikan badannya menghadap Yunho. Mengalihkan pemandangan Seoul pada malam hari dari balik jendela ruangan kerjanya. Pemilik saham terbesar Lee group itu belum meninggalkan tempat kerjanya. Padahal sebelumnya ia berniat pulang lebih awal dari hari biasanya.

"Tapi apa?".

"Noona menghubungi nomor asing, dan menurut informasi yang kami dapatkan pemilik nomor itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. dia tinggal di Seoul dan kuliah ditempat yang sama dengan noona Sungmin. dan kami juga mendapat informasi jika Cho Kyuhyun meneruskan kuliahnya di Inggris".

Kangin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi Sungmin pergi dengan lelaki itu ke Inggris".

Yunho menggeleng. "Sungmin noona melakukan transaksi penarikan tunai didekat Stasiun balai kota Seoul. Setelah kami cari tau, terdapat pembelian tiket atas nama Lee Sungmin dengan tujuan Mokpo".

Kangin tertawa. mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya. "Anakku melarikan diri ke Mokpo?".

"Mungkin seperti itu". Yunho mengangguk kecil. "Maaf. Apa tuan ingin kami membawa pulang nona Sungmin segera?".

Kangin menghisap puntung rokoknya dalam-dalam. Menghembuskan kepulan asap itu ke atas. "Kau pantau saja anak itu. biarkan mereka bersenang-senang sementara. Beri tau padaku informasi apapun yang kau dapat". Kangin melihat jam tangannya. Ini sudah melewati jam makan malam. "Cari tau siapa Cho Kyuhyun. berani sekali membawa anakku pergi!". Ucapnya sinis.

Yunho mengangguk. Mengiyakan tugas yang diberikan Kangin.

Kangin mengendurkan dasinya. mengambil jas hitam yang ia sampirkan di punggung kursi. "Hah~ aku harap Heechul belum menceritakannya pada Leeteuk". Ia mematikan puntung rokoknya. "Sepertinya agak sulit menjelaskan padanya".

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang tiap sudut rumah yang Kyuhyun sewa. Ini tak besar, juga tak terlalu kecil. Hanya ada dapur, ruang tengah, satu kamar serta satu kamar mandi. Perabotan rumah itu tak begitu banyak. Mungkin Sungmin akan menambahnya. Melengkapi semua kebutuhan mereka. Ia tersenyum tipis. Mulai sekarang ia akan belajar menjadi istri yang baik untuk Kyuhyun.

"Tak besar. Tapi ini cukup nyaman".

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Tak masalah. Aku suka".

"Mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Ini sudah malam". Sungmin mengangguk. Ia sedikit berjinjit, meraih bibir Kyuhyun cepat. "Terima kasih".

Kyuhyun mencebikan bibirnya. Menyentil dahi Sungmin. "Mulai nakal?".

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya santai. "Aku hanya meniru apa yang biasa kau lakukan padaku".

"Benarkah?". Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya. "Bukan seperti itu. tapi seperti ini". Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin. menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis itu. Melumatnya sangat lembut. Mengecap manis tiap sudut bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin tak terkejut mendapat serangan Kyuhyun. matanya terpejam menikmati apa yang Kyuhyun berikan. Ini kali pertama mereka berciuman setelah satu minggu Kyuhyun pergi. Dan Sungmin tak akan menyiakannya.

Sungmin membuka sedikit mulutnya. Mempersilahkan lidah Kyuhyun menyapa rongga hangatnya. Membelit lidah Sungmin menggelitik langit-langit yeoja itu.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman. Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Membersihkan saliva yang sedikit membasahi dagu Sungmin. "Mandilah".

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. "Aku pergi kerumah Ryeowook sebentar. Kau tunggu dirumah. Mengerti". Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Kau pergi kerumah temanmu itu?".

"Ya".

"Aku ikut". Ucap Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Melirik kearah jam dinding sekilas. "Ini sudah malam. Kau mandi saja. aku hanya sebentar".

"Karena hanya sebentar. Aku akan ikut bersamamu. Belum terlalu malam jika aku mandi setelah mengunjungi rumah temamu itu Kyu".

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakan diatas nakas. "Baiklah. Padahal aku hanya ingin mengembalikan peralatan dapur yang kupinjam kemarin".

.

.

.

"Jadi kau Sungmin? Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Ryeowook".

Sungmin tersenyum tipis pada Ryeowook. Yeoja itu mendudukan tubuhnya di sisi kosong depan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun setelah menyajikan teh hangat untuk mereka.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu Ryeowook-ssi".

"Kau cukup memanggilku Wookie saja".

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Ryeowook. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tentang yeoja itu tak salah. Ryeowook memang cantik dan baik. Sikapnya sungguh dewasa. Bebanding terbalik dengan Sungmin. setidaknya itu yang ada dikepala Sungmin saat ini.

"Apa Yesung hyung belum pulang?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Yesung oppa tak pulang hari ini. dia sedang ada urusan".

Bersamaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk paham. Tak perlu menanyakan siapa Yesung. pastilah pemilik nama itu adalah suami Ryeowook.

"Sungmin-ah, jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, katakan saja. mulai sekarang kita adalah teman".

Sungmin tersenyum. menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Terima kasih Wookie-ah. Maaf jika nanti aku banyak merepotkanmu".

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tersenyum. namja itu meninum teh yang Ryeowook sajikan. Sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya. Udara malam di Mokpo memang cukup menggila.

"Tak apa. Jika nanti kau merasa kesepian saat Kyuhyun bekerja. kau bisa kemari".

Sungmin tersenyum kaku. Ryeowook benar. Kyuhyun tentu saja tak akan menemaninya dirumah seharian. Namja itu pasti akan bekerja. Walau Sungmin merasa tabungannya sangat cukup untuk kehidupan mereka selama beberapa tahun nanti. Kyuhyun pasti menolak. Sungmin tau betul itu. dan Sungmin harus banyak belajar dari Ryeowook. Bukankah yeoja itu sudah bersuami?.

"Oh ya Kyu. kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan?". Tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Meletakan cangkir tehnya kembali. "Untuk sementara aku bekerja di Bar".

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Mungkin Yesung oppa bisa membantumu. Akan ku tanyakan nanti".

"Tak perlu. Aku tak ingin merepotkan Yesung hyung".

"Tak usah sungkan seperti itu Kyu. kau sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri".

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengarkan obrolan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowoook. Bukan cemburu. Bahkan rasa curiganya pada Ryeowook menguap entah kemana.

Ia hanya merasa sikap Ryeowook begitu mirip dengan Eunhyuk. Entah mengapa ia memikirkan Eunhyuk sekarang.

"Min".

Sungmin tersentak kaget. Menolehkan kepalanya cepat pada Kyuhyun. "Kau tak apa?".

Sungmin tersenyum. menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tak apa".

"Kau terlihat lelah. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja". Kyuhyun menyentuh kepala Sungmin, mengusapnya sebentar. Mereka berpamitan pulang pada Ryeowook. Yeoja itu dengan ramah menyahut salam Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak pulang?".

Donghae menggeleng. Merebahkan kepalanya pada kepala sofa ruang tamu Eunhyuk. "Aku menginap disini saja".

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. Setelah bertemu dengan Hanggeng dan Heechul tadi, yeoja itu hanya diam. Saat perjalanan pulang pun ia terus mengalihkan pandangannya keluar. Tak ada satu patah katapun yang yeoja itu ucapkan.

Oh~ ayolah. Perasaan perempuan mana yang akan baik-baik saja jika merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Demi apapun ia butuh Kyuhyun. walau tak sering berbagi apa yang ia rasakan pada adiknya itu. hanya Kyuhyun satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Orang yang akan menerima apapun keadaannya. Termasuk perbuatan bodohnya ini. mengandung benih orang yang ia cintai namun membuat orang lain terluka. Bahkan hatinya sendiri.

Donghae menegakkan kepalanya. "Kau masih memikirkan ucapan appa?". Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Tak ada gunanya ia berbohong pada Donghae.

Donghae memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. melesakan wajahnya diceruk leher yeoja itu. menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh ibu dari calon bayinya. "Appa memang tak pernah mengajarkan padaku untuk tidak bertanggung jawab". Ucap Donghae. mengecup lama leher Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya merasakan bibir Donghae menempel pada kulit lehernya. "Jadi kita akan menikah secepatnya. Anak kita membutuhkanku".

Eunhyuk sudah hampir menangis. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh. "Dan untuk Sungmin. bagaimanapun ini salahku tak langsung menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku akan mencarinya. Dan membawanya pulang".

"Setelah itu jangan pikirkan apapun kecuali keluarga kecil kita". Lanjutnya. Donghae meraih dagu Eunhyuk. memaksa yeoja itu menatapnya. "Termasuk Kyuhyun. biar aku yang menjelaskan padanya".

Air mata Eunhyuk mengalir membasahi pipinya. Membentuk garis bening tanpa ada isakan yang lolos dari mulut itu. Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae. menyentuh bibir namja itu dengan bibirnya. Ia tak ingin membalas ucapan namja itu. Atau mungkin tak bisa berkata apapun sekarang. Biarlah ini menjadi kesalahan yang paling indah selama hidupnya.

Mata mereka terpejam. Tangan Donghae sudah melingkar di pinggang Eunhyuk. sementara Eunhyuk, kedua tangannya mengepal dibahu Donghae. Cukup lama bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sampai Donghae mengambil alih kecupan Eunhyuk. merubahnya menjadi pagutan panas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin membeli apalagi?".

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Mengingat apa saja keperluan yang belum dibelinya. Kedua tangan mereka sudah dipenuhi kantung belanjaan. Keperluan mandi dan dapur. termasuk pakaian-pakaian Sungmin.

Sungmin paham ia tak lagi hidup mewah seperti yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia harus pintar-pintar mengatur uang tabungan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Jadi tak masalah jika pakaian-pakaiannya hanya ia beli dari toko biasa. Bukan pakaian bermerk yang biasa ia temui di mall besar.

"Kurasa sudah semua. Hanya tinggal membeli beberapa bahan masakan saja".

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau bisa memasak?".

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri jalan pertokoan menuju pasar yang terletak tak begitu jauh. "Kau lupa ya? Bukankah kau selalu memintaku membuatkan Ramyeon. Rasa sup kimchi ku juga tak buruk".

Kyuhyun tertawa. membuat Sungmin makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Iya sayangku. Apapun yang kau masak nanti. Dengan senang hati aku akan memakannya. Asal kau tak menaruh obat perangsang didalamnya".

Sungmin mendelik kesal. namun secepat kilat ia menunduk. Sungmin teringat jika dirinya lah yang meminta Kyuhyun menyentuh tubuhnya lebih jauh. Ah~ Sungmin tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa saat itu.

"Hey~ kau kenapa hm?".

"Kyu".

"Ya?".

"Kenapa saat itu kau menolakku".

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Tak mengerti ucapan Sungmin. "Menolak apa?".

"Kau tak ingin menyentuhku ya?".

"Huh?". Kyuhyun menganga. Langkahnya terhenti. "Apa maksudmu?".

"Saat itu aku memintamu menyentuhku. Tapi kau menolaknya. Kau tak ingin menyentuhku?".

"Astaga~". Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat. Bayangan tubuh atas Sungmin yang hanya berbalut bra hitam kembali muncul dikepalanya. "Bukan seperti itu Ming. Aku hanya akan menyentuhmu saat kau benar-benar menjadi miliku".

"Ya aku tau". Jawab Sungmin singkat. Hah~ mungkin nanti malam ia akan membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka. Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun cepat menikahinya. Hey! Ini bukan soal sex!. Ia hanya ingin tau apakah Kyuhyun sudah memikirkan hal itu atau memang belum memikirkannya sama sekali. Jadi tak ada hubunganya dengan ucapan Sungmin tadi.

"Kau tak usah masak hari ini".

"Hm? Lalu kau makan apa?".

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Dan sangat sulit Sungmin artikan. "Kau cukup berdandan yang cantik. Lalu ikut denganku".

"Kau ingin mengajakku makan di restoran. Bukankah kita harus berhemat Kyu".

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. senyum tulus dan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Sungmin lihat tadi. "Bukan sayang. Kita akan pergi ke gereja. Aku akan menikahimu sekarang juga. Dan menyentuhmu langsung malam ini".

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Ia memang ingin Kyuhyun cepat menikahinya. Tapi tak secepat ini. Apa Kyuhyun mendengar ucapan batinnya?.

"Kau tau Ming. Betapa sulitnya menahan hasrat untuk tak menyentuhmu". Ucap Kyuhyun. tak peduli mereka membicarakan hal itu di tempat umum. "Dan kurasa aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi".

Sungmin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Oh Tuhan~ apa ini sudah saatnya ia menyandang sebagai istri Kyuhyun?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hay~ ini semakin gimana si? Saya sampe bingung. Dua-dua nya salah. Hahaha

Donghaenya jujur tapi bikin Eunhyuk yeah… trus si Kyuhyun tumben bener, tapi bawa lari anak orang. Hah? Apa-apaan ini.

Ok. Anggap saja konflik. (Emang iya kan -,-)

Haehyuk disuruh nikah tapi tetep aja ngga semudah itu. ngga mau Haehyuk sama Kyumin berkecimpung(?) di konflik yang sama. Ada tantangan masing-masing. Kita liat ntar. Siapa yang paling laki nyelesein ini. hahaha

Saya bikin fic ini jadi Rate M karena memang ada NC nya yah… tapi ngga tau mau saya taro(?) di chapter berapa. *lalala~

Yadong melanda.

Saya belum tau ini fic mau sampe chapter berapa. Karena ini bener-bener masih mentah banget. Jadi ditunggu aja yah kapan endingnya. Kkk

Buat Lady Azhura, salam kenal~ kamu bingung ya? sama, saya juga *digebuk. Jadi gini. Ada part yang saya jelasin kalo orang tua Kyuhyun udah meninggal. Kyuhyun cuma tinggal sama Eunhyuk. terus ada part yang Leeteuk ngga tau siapa itu Kyuhyun (anggap saja Kangin juga). jadi saya ngga akan buat masalah latar belakang keluarga satu sama lain kok. Ini murni kucing-kucingan karena Kyuhyun ngga enak sama Donghae. ngga mau Sungmin ngebantah orang tuanya. Walo akhirnya tetep juga bawa kabur kelinci gendut saya *plak.

Pendek? Iya maaf ya. saya baca berkali-kali kayaknya emang pantes TBC nya ditaro disitu. Kaya chapter ini. yakin deh kalo ini juga pendek. *ditendang

Kyuhyun ke Inggris apa enggak? Ini udah kejawab yah. Beasiswanya resmi angus gara-gara saya. -,-

Update lama? Maaf. Sayanya kerja. jadi gini deh. Mohon dimaklumi yah. *bow

Nulis juga butuh mood. Itu sih sebenernya masalah terbesar. Apalagi kemaren acara si ayam itu bikin saya… ah~ taulah yah. Gilaaakkk ayam doang bikin jadi males ngapa-ngapain.

Baut yang baru mampir sekarang dan sebelum-sebelumnya salam kenal~~ saya juga buat fanvid Kyumin boleh dong ya kasih tanggepannya. kkk youtu. be/ 8JgfxGMJ2zE ilangin aja spasinya.

Ah lupa! Anggap aja kalo beli tiket di Korea sama kayak di negeri kita tercinta. Pake KTP. Kkk jadi tau kalo Sungmin beli tiket perjalanan ke Mokpo. Hahaha

OK. Ini pasti malesin notenya panjang banget.

Makasih buat Review-Reviewnya. Saya cinta kalian. Sangat!

Review itu semangat saya buat nulis setelah KangHae loh. Jadi ayo di Review?

Hey~ Kolom Review ada dibawah.

TERIMA KASIH. SARANGHAE

Chu~


	6. Chapter 6

**OPERA**

**.**

**KYUMIN **

**HAEHYUK**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

_**Don't Bash The Chara**_

**.**

**^Happy Reading^**

.

.

**.**

**.**

Kangin melihat tiap lembaran kertas yang berada digenggamannya. Ketikan rapih berisi data diri serta riwayat pendidikan seseorang yang ia dapatkan dari Yunho. Dahi Kangin mengerut, kembali melihat lembaran-lembaran sebelumnya.

"Bukankah dia…".

Kembali Kangin melihat foto yang ia letakan diatas meja. Sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat. Tersenyum angkuh kala teringat sesuatu beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Jadi dia Cho Kyuhyun?".

Ayolah~ bukah hal sulit untuk Kangin mendapatkan semua informasi tentang Kyuhyun. Uang dan kekuasaan adalah segalanya. Seperti membeli permen kapas jika pemilik saham terbesar Lee Corp itu membutuhkan informasi yang ia inginkan. Begitu mudah.

"Ku pikir itu hanya lelucon. Berani sekali bocah itu!".

**Flashback**

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Duduk tegap berhadapan dengan Direktur utama salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea selatan.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?".

Pernah mendengar beasiswa yang diberikan oleh para perusahaan besar? Dan setelah lulus nanti, penerima beasiswa itu akan bekerja diperusahaan tersebut. Bukankah itu sangat menguntungkan?.

Kyuhyun memang sudah menjadi incaran oleh beberapa perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan Universitas tempatnya menyelesaikan Sarjana. Tak heran karena ia selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna dan juga peraih medali emas olimpiade matematika beberapa tahun lalu. Dan Lee Corp adalah perusahaan yang sangat menginginkan Kyuhyun bergabung didalamnya.

"Maaf. Tapi saya benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya".

Pria yang tak bukan bernama Lee Kangin itu mengangguk paham. "Apa ada perusahaan lain yang memintamu bekerja disana?".

Kyuhyun tersenyum, memperlihatkan raut wajahnya setenang mungkin. "Tidak tuan. Ini memang keputusan saya untuk menolak beasiswa itu. saya memiliki rencana lain".

Kangin lagi-lagi mengangguk paham. "Aku dengar kau mendapat nilai terbaik. Jadi aku fikir kau orang yang tepat untuk bergabung dalam perusahaan kami". Kangin menghela nafasnya panjang. "Aku sudah tua. Jadi aku membutuhkan seseorang mengurus cabang perusahaanku".

Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku. Masih setia mendengarkan obrolan Kangin. "Anakku hanya satu. Dia perempuan, dan sebentar lagi akan ku nikahkan dengan pria yang tak kalah mapan dariku. Jadi ku pikir dia sudah cukup sibuk dengan perusahaannya". Lanjut Kangin.

"Maaf tuan". Sekali lagi Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya. merasa tak enak pada Kangin.

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu". Kangin tertawa kecil. "Ah sepertinya aku akan menawarkannya pada yang lain".

"Sepertinya itu lebih baik. Banyak siswa yang lebih pintar dan berbakat selain saya tuan".

Kangin tersenyum. "Oh iya. Kau mengenal putriku? Lee Sungmin? dia satu Universitas denganmu".

"Kami berteman baik".

"Oh! Benarkah. Mengapa Sungmin tak pernah menceritakan padaku". Kangin terkekeh setelah meneguk kopinya yang sudah mendingin. "Jika Sungmin memiliki adik. Mungkin aku akan menjadikanmu menantu".

Kyuhyun tertawa. tau jika ucapan Kangin hanya lelucon. Atau mungkin ungkapan bahwa ia menginginkan anak laki-laki? Kyuhyun pernah mendengarnya dari Sungmin. Pasangan itu tak bisa memiliki anak lagi setelah Sungmin kehilangan adiknya sebelum terlahir kedunia . "Bagaimana jika saya menikahi Sungmin saja tuan?".

"Huh?". Kangin mengangkat alisnya. "Tapi anakku sebentar lagi akan menikah?".

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Hanya bercanda".

"Tapi, sepertinya tak apa jika kau menikahi Sungmin".

Mereka tertawa renyah. Kembali mengobrol ringan sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar berpamit.

**Flashback end**

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin bicarakan padaku?".

Kangin menyeruput kopi hitamnya. Rasa pahit sejenak memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Rasa yang begitu pas bagi kepala keluarga Lee ini. kopi buatan istrinya adalah yang terbaik.

Donghae tersenyum hambar. harusnya Kangin menolak bertemu dengannya. Tak memperbolehkannya duduk berhadapan seperti ini. tapi kenyataannya, ayah Sungmin itu malah mengajaknya menikmati kopi bersama di halaman belakang rumahnya. Apa seperti ini cara Kangin menyampaikan bentuk kekecewaannya. Bukankah terlihat konyol?.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Kangin ahjussi dan Leeteuk ahjumma. Seharusnya aku menyelesaikan masalah ini lebih cepat. Dan Sungmin tak perlu pergi dari rumah seperti ini".

Kangin tersenyum. "Ini bukan hanya salahmu. Ini salah putriku juga". Kangin memberi jeda. "Kalian menyetujui perjodohan itu hanya tak ingin mengecewakan kami bukan? tapi tindakan kalian yang seperti ini malah sangat mengecewakan kami".

"Aku mohon maaf". Donghae sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Kangin benar Hae".

Bersamaan Kangin dan Donghae menoleh pada Leeteuk yang berjalan kearah mereka. Membawa sepiring Kimbap. Lucu memang jika menyajikan kopi hitam ditemani potongan Kimbab. Tapi Kangin amat menyukai itu.

"Ini juga salah lelaki kurang ajar itu". lanjutnya setelah meletakan piring itu di atas meja. Mengambil sisi kosong disamping Kangin.

"Dia bukan lelaki kurang ajar. Dia hanya terlalu berani membawa kabur anak kita".

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya. Cukup bingung dengan reaksi dua orang yang ia hormati itu. terlalu… santai mungkin. berbanding terbalik dengan tebakannya.

"Apa ahjussi tau dengan siapa Sungmin pergi?".

Kangin tertawa keras. Sampai ia harus mendapat pukulan kecil dari Leeteuk. "Kanapa bertanya padaku? Aku fikir kau sudah tau siapa lelaki itu".

Donghae hanya tersenyum kaku. Bingung tepatnya. "Maaf ahjussi. Aku sama sekali tak tau siapa lelaki yang Sungmin cintai. Kami tak pernah membicarakan itu".

"Apa Sungmin sama sekali tak membahasnya denganmu?". Tanya Leeteuk.

"Tak pernah".

Kangin lagi-lagi tersenyum. membasahi kembali tenggorokannya dengan cairan hitam itu. "Oh iya. Ku dengar kau akan menikah? Dengan siapa?". Tanya Kangin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum. sedikit merasa tak enak menjawabnya. "Ah itu. Secepatnya aku akan menikah dengan Eunhyuk".

"Eunhyuk sekertarismu itu?". Tanya Leeteuk setengah terkejut.

"Iya ahjumma. Sekali lagi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semuanya". Donghae membungkuk kecil. Kembali memohon maaf pada suami istri itu.

"Sebenarnya kami marah. Merasa dibohongi, dan sekarang Sungmin pergi dari rumah". Kangin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Susah payah ia memberi penjelasan pada istrinya itu. bahkan Leeteuk memaksa menjemput Sungmin malam itu juga. Bukan hal sulit menuruti keinginan Leeteuk. Namun Kangin hanya ingin 'bermain-main' sejenak. Dan sepertinya Leeteuk sudah memahami keinginan ayah dari putrinya. "Tapi tak ada gunanya jika kami marah. Hanya akan memperburuk suasana saja".

Donghae tersenyum. merasa lega mendengar apa yang Leeteuk katakan. "Ijinkan aku membawa Sungmin kembali ahjussi. Sungmin pergi adalah kesalahanku yang tak cepat menyelesaikan permasalahan ini".

"Kau ingin membawa Sungmin kembali? Kau tega memisahkan putriku dengan pria yang dia cintai?".

Donghae terdiam, terkejut mendengar penuturan Kangin. "Aku saja tak tega melakukannya". Lanjut Kangin santai.

.

.

.

.

.

Genggaman tangan itu serasa tak akan pernah terlepas satu sama lain. Itu terlihat sangat erat. Bahkan terlalu erat untuk berjalan di tempat yang tak ramai seperti ini. Tak akan hilang dari pandangan mata jika pegangan itu terlepas. Hari belum terlalu siang, tentu saja tampak sangat lengang di hari kerja seperti ini.

"Aku tak mau jika kau menikahiku hanya karena ingin menikmati tubuhku saja".

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin tak mengerti tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. mereka masih berjalan menyusuri trotoar pinggir pertokoan disana. "Eh? Bukan seperti itu Ming".

Sungmin tersenyum geli. merasa lucu dengan ekspresi Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya bercanda".

"Kau tau Kyu?".

"Apa?".

"Harus ada salah satu wali pada sebuah pernikahan".

Kyuhyun menoleh. Tersenyum manis pada Sungmin. "Tentu saja aku tau".

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. sulit sekali menebak seorang Cho Kyuhyun. namja itu seakan sudah mempersiapkan ribuan langkah untuk hubungan mereka. dan tak ada satupun yang bisa Sungmin tebak. Ia yakin Kyuhyun sudah merencanakan sesuatu tentang pernikahan mereka nanti.

"Tuhan memerintahkan umatnya untuk menikah agar mereka menjalani hidup yang lebih baik dan bahagia dengan pasangan mereka. Jika tanpa wali sebuah pernikahan akan membawa kebahagian. Mungkin tak masalah. Tuhan jauh lebih mengerti keadaan umatnya Ming".

Sungmin terdiam. Entah mengapa ia merasa hatinya menghangat. Kyuhyun benar, Tuhan jauh lebih mengerti keadaan umatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu".

"Aku juga mencintaimu Ming". Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Makin mengeratkan tangannya pada genggaman Sungmin. "Kita menikah sekarang?".

"Bodoh! Kau ingin menikahiku dipinggir jalan seperti ini?".

"Tak masalah. Jika kau mau, akan kulakukan".

.

.

.

.

**Aku pergi sebentar. Kau bersiap-siaplah. Pukul 2 nanti aku tunggu di gereja**

Sungmin kembali mengingat pesan singkat Kyuhyun. perlahan ia membuka matanya, menatap lekat pintu gereja yang berdiri kokoh didepannya. Sungmin menghela nafasnya, meremas jemarinya kuat-kuat.

Yeoja itu kembali memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan wajah kedua orang tuanya. "Appa, eomma, aku mencintai kalian". Batin Sungmin.

Dengan gerakan pelan Sungmin membuka pintu itu. tersenyum kala sosok Kyuhyun berdiri menunggunya di ujung sana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Entah mengapa ia melihat Sungmin begitu cantik siang ini. tak ada gaun mewah, hanya gaun pendek sederhana berwarna merah muda. Warna favorite Sungmin. Tak ada lagu romantis mengiringi langkah Sungmin. namun ketukan sepatu yeoja itu terdengar begitu indah ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Kau sangat cantik". Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. "Cho Sungmin".

Sungmin tersenyum. menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau juga sangat tampan". Sungmin tak bohong. Siang ini Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Seperti kebiasaannya, namja itu selalu menekuk lengan kemejanya sampai siku.

"Kau siap?".

Sungmin mengangguk. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Berusahan menghilangkan rasa gugup yang teramat. Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya keras, membuat Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

Dentingan piano terdengar dari sudut gereja. Sungmin tak tau jika ada seseorang selain dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan bermata sabit. Sungmin belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

Sungmin menoleh kearah pintu. Demi apapun ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat Ryeowook bersama anak-anak kecil dengan setangkai bunga ditangan mereka masing-masing. Suara merdu Ryeowook begitu sempurna mengiringi dentingan piano yang menggema disana. Membuatnya sangat indah.

_You'll marry his daughter _

_Make her your wife_

_Letting her be the only girl_

_That you'll love for the rest of your life_

_And give her the best you can_

_Till the day that you die~_

_You're gonna marry his princess_

_Make her your queen_

_She'll be the most beautiful bride_

_You've ever seen_

_I can't wait to smile. When I walk down the aisle_

_On the arm of my father_

_When you say 'I will marry your daughter'_

_(Marry your daughter- girl version)_

"Untukku, kau tetap pengantin paling cantik tanpa atau berjalan dengan mengapit lengan ayahmu kemari". Kyuhyun menggenggam lembut tangan Sungmin.

"Kau menyiapkan semua ini?".

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Menoleh pada Ryeowook, tersenyum manis pada yeoja itu. "Ada panti asuhan didekat sini. Aku meminta bantuan Wookie untuk membawa mereka kemari. Ketulusan hati mereka akan menjadi saksi di saat kita mengucapkan janji nanti". Sungmin tersenyum, air matanya sudah hampir mengalir. "Dan dia Yesung hyung. Suami Wookie". Sungmin menoleh, membalas senyum Yesung padanya.

"Oppa~". Suara cempreng terdengar dari yeoja mungil yang berdiri disamping Yesung. sangat imut dengan gaun putih dan bando dikepalanya. "Apa dia putri yang pernah oppa ceritakan padaku?".

Kyuhyun terkekeh. tersenyum manis pada yeoja mungil itu. "Iya. Cantik bukan?".

Yeoja kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memainkan kelopak mawar ditangannya. "Aku lebih cantik".

"Key memang cantik~". Ucap namja mungil disampingnya. Memeluk erat temannya dari samping."Ya! Ayam jelek! aku sesak". Ucap Key ketus. Memukul kesal teman bermainnya itu.

Empat orang dewasa itu terkekeh geli. tingkah polos anak-anak memang sangat menggemaskan. Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun menggenggam erat sebelah tangannya. Menatapnya begitu dalam.

"_And today…_". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya sebatas pundak. Membuka lebar telapak tangannya. "_I Cho Kyuhyun, take you Lee Sungmin, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And here to I pledge you my faithfulness_".

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kapan Donghae akan menikahimu?"

Heechul meletakan cangkir berisi _latte_ yang sudah sedikit berkurang. Tak buruk menikmati _latte_ panas disiang hari seperti ini.

"Kami belum membicarakannya nyonya". Jawab Eunhyuk lirih. Takut serta gugup berhadapan langsung dengan ibu kekasihnya itu. Eunhyuk tak mengerti mengapa Heechul mengajaknya bertemu. Bahkan Heechul meminta Donghae agar Eunhyuk tak kembali bekerja setelah makan siang. Eunhyuk semakin tak mengerti.

"Kandunganmu akan semakin membesar. Cepatlah kalian menikah, dan berhentilah bekerja. kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu dan juga bayimu".

Eunhyuk ingin menangis mendengar ucapan Heechul. Ini kali pertama seseorang memperhatikan kehamilannya selain Donghae. Mungkin jika Tuhan belum mengambil orang tuanya, ia tak begitu merindukan sosok hangat sang ibu seperti ini.

"Hanggeng memang seperti itu. tapi percayalah, ia tak sekejam yang kau pikirkan".

"Saya tak berfikir seperti itu nyonya". Sanggah Eunhyuk cepat.

"Berhentilah memanggilku 'nyonya' Eunhyuk-ah".

Heechul menghela nafasnya, tersenyum tipis kemudian. "Sebenarnya tak masalah jika Donghae menikahi siapapun. Hanya saja kalian melakukan hal yang salah". Heechul mengeguk kembali minumannya. "Donghae sudah memilihmu. Itu berarti kau sudah bergabung dikeluarga kami. Mulai sekarang panggil aku 'eomma'".

Eunhyuk terdiam. Belum sepenuhnya mencerna ucapan Heechul. Jika ini mimpi, demi apapun Eunhyuk tak ingin seseorang membangunkannya. Ia ingin tertidur lebih lama lagi.

"Jika Hanggeng bersikap dingin padamu, jangan berfikir jika dia membencimu. Percayalah, bagaimanapun Hanggeng memiliki hati yang lembut".

"Tapi nyonya, maksudku… eomma". Eunhyuk berkata kaku. Sudah sangat lama ia tak memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan itu. "Semua ini salahku. Seharusnya aku tak membiarkan aku jatuh cinta pada Donghae. Akan lebih baik jika aku pergi dari kehidupan Donghae".

"Jika kau pergi, itu berarti kau membunuh putraku secara perlahan. Putraku tak pernah bermain-main dengan keputusannya. Bahkan ia berani mengambil resiko menjalani hubungan denganmu dibelakang kami. Itu berarti Donghae benar-benar mencintaimu".

Eunhyuk tak sanggup menahan lagi air matanya. Membiarakan garis bening itu tergambar dipipi mulusnya. Eunhyuk tak tau bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini. Sebelumnya ia berfikir ini hanya ada pada serial drama yang pernah ia tonton. Namun Tuhan menjadikannya kenyataan dalam hidupnya.

Heechul tersenyum lembut. "Kami merestui kalian". Ucapnya. "Jadi ceritakan tentang dirimu. Donghae tak menceritakan apapun tentangmu. Tak masalah bukan jika aku mendengar langsung darimu?. Kudengar kau memiliki adik?".

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bahagia?".

Sungmin mengangguk, kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Kyuhyun. setelah mengadakan pesta kecil dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung. mereka memilih duduk santai dihalaman belakang. Memandangi jemuran pakaian mereka yang belum kering. Konyol memang, tapi ini menyenangkan untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Aku yakin appa dan eommaku bahagia melihat kita". Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. "Kau tak ingin memberi salam pada mereka?".

Sungmin terkekeh. menegakan kepalanya menghadap langit. Tak ada bintang, tapi pemandangan malam kali ini terlihat sangat indah. "Anyeonghaseyo eommonim, abeonim, terimakasih sudah merawat Kyuhyun sepenuh hati kalian. Mulai sekarang ijinkan aku merawatnya, mengabdikan hidupku untuknya. Aku mencintai anak kalian".

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku selalu berdoa. Jika suatu saat nanti Eunhyuk eonni, appa dan eomma ikut berbahagia seperti yang kami rasakan sekarang. sampaikan doa kami pada Tuhan". Lanjut yeoja itu seraya mengelap air matanya yang menetes.

Kyuhyun merangkul tubuh Sungmin. mendekap hangat istrinya. "Tuhan akan mengabulkan doa kita". Ucapnya sebelum mencium bibir Sungmin. mengecupnya berkali-kali. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, membalas kecupan Kyuhyun.

Tangan kekar Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin. membuang jarak tubuh mereka. dengan lembut Kyuhyun melumat bibir bawah Sungmin. menghisapnya sesekali.

Tangan Sungmin mengalung dileher Kyuhyun. menekan tengkuk namja itu membuat pagutan mereka semakin dalam. Sungmin membuka sedikit mulutnya membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun bergerak bebas didalam sana.

"Ehm~". Kyuhyun tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya mendengar desahan lirih Sungmin. membuatnya ingin melakukan lebih.

Namja itu mendorong tubuh Sungmin tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. menyangga tubuhnya agar tak menindih tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun melumat lagi bibir plum itu. Begitu manis.

Lama mereka berciuman. Salahkan saja paru-paru mereka yang meronta sesak. Mau tak mau pasangan itu harus menunda pagutan panasnya.

Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi melihat wajah sayu Sungmin. mata yang terpejam dengan nafas yang tersengal. Membuat Sungmin terlihat sangat sexy. Sial! Pemandangan seperti itu sudah membangunkan sesuatu dibawah sana. Sungmin membuka matanya cepat saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggengdongnya. Membawanya ketempat tidur. Susah payah ia menelan salivanya. Yeoja itu bisa menebak apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya sangat gugup. Ayolah~ itu wajar bukan?

"Apa kita akan melakukannya sekarang?". tanya Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. membelai pipi Sungmin, mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin yang sudah membengkak. "Terserah kau saja. aku tak akan melakukannya jika kau memang belum siap. Kau bebas menentukan".

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku…".

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. meremas rambut belakang namja itu melampiaskan rasa nikmat sapuan bibir Kyuhyun diatas bibirnya. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak didada Sungmin. mencari anak kancing kemeja santai yang membalut tubuh mungil itu. Sungmin menahan nafasnya saat Kyuhyun berhasil membuka kancing teratas, membuat jantungnya makin berdetak tak karuan.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka memandangi tubuh atas Sungmin yang hanya berbalut _bra_ merah muda. Masih dengan mata terpejam, Sungmin mengangkat tangannya, menutupi dada atasnya dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, perlahan menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin. "Kenapa kau tutupi?".

Sungmin membukan matanya ragu. "Aku… Kyu jangan terus melihatku seperti itu".

Kyuhyun terkekeh. mencium kembali bibir Sungmin. melumat bibir yang sejak dulu sudah menjadi candunya. Tanpa melepas ciuman mereka, Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangan dipunggung Sungmin, mencoba membuka kaitan _bra_ yang masih membungkus payudara yeoja itu.

Sungmin mengeryitkan dahinya. Kyuhyun tak kunjung membuka pengait bra nya. Terus memainkan jarinya disana.

"Aish… bagaimana cara melepasnya Ming". Ucap Kyuhyun frustasi setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Sungmin terkekeh. mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun membuat mereka berlutut berhadapan. "Biar aku yang membukanya". Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun. mencoba memimpin pagutan panas mereka seraya membuka pengait _bra_-nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat.

.

.

Sungmin mengernyit meremas kedua pundak Kyuhyun saat namja itu mencoba terus memasukinya. Sakit, namun Sungmin menginginkan lebih.

Sungmin melesakan wajahnya kesamping. Memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit yang teramat dibawah sana. milik Kyuhyun seakan membelah tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tau jika Sungmin merasa tak nyaman. Ia menghentikan pergerakannya. Miliknya belum sepenuhnya memasuki Sungmin. membiarkan Sungmin terbiasa terlebih dahulu.

"Apa sangat sakit?". Tanya Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. Membuka matanya menatap Kyuhyun. "Sangat sakit Kyu". ucapnya susah payah. "Benar-benar sakit".

"Apa kita hentikan saja?".

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. Menahan pinggang Kyuhyun agar tetap seperti itu. "Jangan. Aku hanya belum terbiasa. Biarkan seperti ini sebentar".

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mencium singkat bibir Sungmin. "Aku mengerti".

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Memainkan poni Sungmin yang basah karena keringat. Entahlah kamar kecil mereka mendadak terasa begitu panas.

"Kyu~".

"Hm?".

"Kita lanjutkan".

"Kau yakin? Biarkan sakitmu sedikit berkurang dulu Ming. Setelah itu aku akan melanjutkannya. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru".

Sungmin menggeleng. Memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun. "Aku bisa menahannya Kyu". Ia sedikit menggerakan pinggulnya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya berat. Gerakan Sungmin memberi nikmat dibawah sana. Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. mencoba melesakan miliknya lebih dalam. Ia mengerang merasakan milik Sungmin menjepit miliknya. Begitu nikmat, hangat, dan sempit. "Ming, kau… akh". Kyuhyun mendesah. Makin kuat mendorong miliknya.

"Akhhh.. Kyuhyun!".

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Anyeong haseyo~ maaf lama updatenya. Tapi sekarang udah update kan yah?

Hahahaha ya ampun saya malu banget. Ada salah ketik tokoh. Kenapa Eunhyuk tiba-tiba jadi Kyuhyun? beneran deh ngga ada niat ngelawak! Ya ampuuun Itu fatal! Jeosunghamnida *bow semoga ngga keulang lagi.

Saya mau minta maaf lagi. Sebenernya saya pernah sebut nama Ryeowook dichapter satu. Tapi saya pake lagi di chapter kemaren. beda peran pulaaak -,- maaf. Yang bener(?) yang dichapter kemaren dan seterusnya yah… anggap aja chapter satu typo lagi. Hhh~

Buat part pernikahan Kyumin. Saya terinspirasi dari drama korea Playfull Kiss. Ngga ada pendeta. Mereka cuma mengucap janji aja. Ini cuma fic. Jadi ngga apa lah yah~

NC? Nggak hot yah. Saya lebih suka yang manis-manis gimana gitu. Tapi saya yakin ini nggak manis *plak

Pai~ Gomawoyo. Saranghae.

Chu~

**Big thanks to **:

airi. tokieda : gwansim84 : imAlfera : sry : zaAra evilkyu : rani. gaem. 1 : vitaminsparkyu1123 : AoaoaoaoKM : ayyu. annisa. 1 : kyufit0327 : Lilin Sarang Kyumin : babychoi137 : kyumin joyer : emi. mardi : Meonk and Deog : tarrraa : Joyersss : eunrilee73 : Lady Azhura : cloudswan : qie. andriani : anfani ELFishy : danactebh : martia elfishyekyuminhyuk : Shippo. chan. 7 : Heldamagnae : Guest : kikyu Cho : dewi. k. tubagus : sucirahmaY : PaboGirl : kimpichi. adjah : shflynie : Salfa : Guest : Elf hana sujuCouple : Cho MeiHwa : Guest : KMalways89 : Park Heeni : Sitara1083 : cintakyumin137 : helen. nesriyanticloudself : rizkaendahagustin


	7. Chapter 7

**OPERA**

**.**

**KYUMIN **

**HAEHYUK**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

_**Don't Bash The Chara**_

**.**

**^Happy Reading^**

.

.

**.**

**.**

"Hm?".

Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua alisnya. Menggeleng heran melihat sosok lelaki yang tengah tengkurap dan wajah yang sengaja ia tenggelamkan di permukaan bantal.

Yeoja itu tersenyum tipis. melangkah menuju lemari besar sisi kamarnya seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Bukan tanpa alasan ia membasuh tubuhnya semalam ini.

Sepulang kerja, Donghae malah mengajaknya berbelanja. Tak ada yang aneh memang, namun ini kali pertamanya namja itu mengajak Eunhyuk mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan, membeli sesuatu yang menurutnya… tak begitu penting. Sebelumnya, Eunhyuklah yang akan membujuk Donghae menemaninya berbelanja. Kekasihnya itu tak begitu menyukai keramaian.

"Kau sudah selesai?". Tanya Donghae. Mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Eunhyuk.

"Eum". Eunhyuk mengangguk. Mengambil kaos longgar putih dan celana pendek hitam miliknya. Ia masih bisa mengenakan celana ketat walau tubuhnya terlihat sedikit berisi. Usia kandungannya saat ini sudah menginjak bulan kedua. "Kau tak pulang?".

"Jika kau pulang bersamaku, aku akan pulang".

Eunhyuk memutar manik matanya, menghela nafasnya jengah. semenjak bertemu dengan keluarganya tempo lalu. Donghae hanya sesekali mengunjungi rumahnya. Itupun hanya karena ingin bertemu dengan ibunya. Donghae lebih memilih tinggal bersama Eunhyuk. "Ini rumahku".

Donghae berdecak lirih. Mendudukan tubuhnya bersandar dikepala ranjang. "Rumahku juga rumahmu".

"Tapi aku lebih suka berada dirumahku sendiri".

"Apa karena appa?".

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Bukan".

"Lalu?". Donghae memeluk bantalnya. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada Eunhyuk. yeoja itu kembali mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Terlihat sangat sexy walau lekuk tubuh Eunhyuk terbalut rapat _bathrobe_ putih. "Sial!". Umpat Donghae dalam hati.

Cukup lama ia tak menyentuh tubuh Eunhyuk. selain usia kandungan Eunhyuk yang masih terbilang rentan, beberapa masalah yang mereka alami membuat Donghae tak mungkin meminta Eunhyuk melayaninya. Belum lagi Eunhyuk tetap ingin bekerja. Hhh~ seperti inilah jika memiliki atasan yang tak lain adalah kekasih sendiri. dengan santainya Eunhyuk bisa menolak perintah Donghae.

"Aku tak mungkin membiarkan rumah ini kosong".

"Hanya sesekali saja. tak harus selalu tinggal disana".

Eunhyuk tersenyum. menghampiri Donghae lalu mencium pipi namja itu. "Akan kupikirkan". Ucapnya sebelum melangkah.

"Kau mau kemana?".

"Mengganti pakaianku".

Bergegas namja Lee itu berdiri menghampiri Eunhyuk. "Kenapa tidak disini?". Donghae menarik lembut tubuh Eunhyuk. memeluk pinggangnya erat. "Jangan ganti pakaianmu. Aku merindukanmu sayang".

"Kita lelah Hae".

"Hanya sekali hyuk. Dan aku akan melakukannnya dengan lembut. Percayalah".

.

.

.

.

.

Hahh… hahh…

Terdengar jelas nafas dua makhluk Tuhan itu saling bersautan. Menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme penyatuan tubuh yang melelahkan. Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Cahaya yang minim menambah kesan erotis setelah mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

Sesekali Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin. beralih mengulum telinga kirinya membuat yeoja itu mengelinjang geli. ini bukan kali pertamannya Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan Sungmin. namun sentuhan namja yang tak memakai apapun itu selalu membuat Sungmin melayang. Ayolah~ bukankah mereka masih pantas dibilang pengantin baru?.

"Kau baik-baik saja?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. Membuka matanya menatap pada Kyuhyun. "Hm. Hanya saja ini sangat melelahkan Kyu".

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku tangan. "Tidurlah". Kyuhyun beranjak dari tubuh Sungmin. mendesah bersamaan saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya. "Lebih dari tiga jam kita melakukannya. Tentu saja melelahkan". Ucapnya setelah berbaring disisi Sungmin.

Sungmin balas tersenyum, memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah. Selain lelah, Sungmin benar-benar malu jika harus bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun memperlakukannya sangat lembut. Tak masalah jika Kyuhyun memintanya lagi. Bukankah seorang isti harus memenuhi permintaan sang suami? "Eum. Aku mencintaimu Kyu".

"Aku juga mencintaimu".

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat lelah Kyu". Sungmin menggerakan jemarinya didada Kyuhyun. tersenyum geli menyentuh hasil karyanya. Sungmin cukup hebat membuat tanda kemerehan didada Kyuhyun.

"Tak masalah". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menarik selimut. Menutupi tubuh polos mereka. "Kita tidur?".

Sungmin mengangguk. Mencuri ciuman dibibir Kyuhyun sebelum memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Kau jadi pergi hari ini?".

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Menoleh pada Sungmin seraya meneguk susu coklatnya. "Tak apa bukan?".

Sungmin mendudukan tubuhnya di sisi Kyuhyun. memberikan sepiring nasi goreng pada namja itu. Selain membuat sup kimchi dan ramyeon, ia juga bisa membuat nasi goreng. Walau tak seenak nasi goreng yang selalu ibunya buatkan. Ibu? Hah~ Entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin sekali memeluk wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Sungmin-ah~ kau marah padaku?".

Sungmin terkesiap. Menoleh cepat pada Kyuhyun. "Aniyo".

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?".

"Tak apa." Sungmin mencoba tersenyum. "Jadi mulai sekarang kau bekerja di perusahaan Yesung oppa?".

"Yesung hyung memintaku membantunya". ucap Kyuhyun sebelum menyuap nasi gorengnya. "Tapi aku yakin jika Wookie yang memintanya".

Sungmin tersenyum. jemarinya terulur merapikan rambut depan Kyuhyun. "Kau jangan seperti itu. mungkin memang Yesung oppa sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya mengurus perusahaan. Dan wookie merekomendasikanmu padanya".

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. menyentil dahi Sungmin lalu mengecup singkat pipi putih itu. "Aku sudah menjadi kepala keluarga sekarang. jadi kau sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sepenuhnya. Walau penghasilanku belum seberapa, tapi jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu katakan saja padaku. Kau mengerti?".

"Eum". Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Dan aku akan menjadi isti yang baik untuk suamiku yang tampan ini".

"Kau benar. Termasuk melayaniku setiap malam bukan?".

Kepalan tangan Sungmin mendarat bebas di bahu Kyuhyun. membuat namja itu mengaduh sakit. "Diam kau Cho!". Ucapnya kesal. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli mendapati wajah Sungmin yang memerah. Kepuasan tesendiri jika menggoda Sungmin dengan cara seperti itu.

Dengan telaten Kyuhyun menyisihkan potongan sayur yang sengaja Sungmin campurkan di menu sarapannya pagi ini. Bibir Sungmin mencebik kesal. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa suaminya itu sangat membenci sayuran. Selain kimchi, Sungmin tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun memakan sayur.

"Kyu".

"Hm?".

"Bukankah Yesung oppa adalah pengusaha kaya. Mengapa Yesung oppa dan Wookie memilih tinggal disini?".

Kyuhyun menelan makanannya. Meneguk susu coklatnya sebelum menjawab. "Memangnya ada apa?".

"Tak apa". Sungmin menggeleng, mengelap sudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinnya. "Hanya saja terlihat aneh".

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. tak menanggapi kembali ucapan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca cerah begitu menguntungkan untuk Sungmin dan Ryeowook siang ini. Menghilangkan rasa bosan dengan berbelanja bahan masakan untuk makan malam nanti. Sungmin ingin banyak belajar dari Ryeowook. Istri Yesung itu sangat pintar memasak.

"Tapi Kyuhyun tak suka sayur. ketika aku memasukan sayur kedalam ramyeon, dia akan menaruhnya di mangkuk ku". Sungmin mengingat kembali ketika ia membujuk Kyuhyun memakan sayur. Selalu gagal!. Walau ia mengancam akan menjauhi Kyuhyun, tetap saja pemenangnya adalah putra bungsu keluarga Cho itu.

Ryeowook mengambil wortel yang sedari tadi Sungmin pandangi. Memasukannya kedalam keranjang belanjaan Sungmin. "Kau bisa mencampurkannnya kedalam isi pangsit atau yang lainnya".

"Pangsit?".

Ryeowook tersenyum. kini mengambil seikat daun bawang dan beberapa tomat. "Memotongnya kecil-kecil".

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, menatap sedih sayuran dikeranjangnya. "Tapi aku tak bisa membuat pangsit".

"Tenang saja. aku akan mengajarkanmu nanti". Ucap Ryoewook menepuk bahu Sungmin. Seketika ia menggeleng heran membaca harga lobak. Bukankah hari kemarin harga lobak tak semahal itu?.

"Benarkah?".

"Ya". Ryeowook melihat keranjang belanjaan Sungmin. mengecek kembali bahan masakan yang yeoja itu beli.

"Gomawo wookie-ah~". Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Kau hanya ingin membeli itu?". tanyanya setelah melihat isi keranjang Ryeowook.

Tak banyak bahan masakan yang Ryeowook ambil. Hanya satu kotak telur dan sekotak kimchi siap saji. Ryeowook mengangguk, melihat sekilas belanjaannya. "Yesung oppa tak pulang hari ini. jadi aku tak membeli banyak. Dirumah masih tersisa beberapa sayuran".

"Hm?". Sungmin sedikit terkejut. "Kyuhyun juga tak pulang?".

Ryeowook tersenyum. menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati barisan buah-buahan. Mengambil beberapa apel dan menimbangnya. "Hanya Yesung oppa. Kau jangan khawatir".

Sungmin mengangguk paham. mengambil buah pisang yang tampak sangat menggodanya. "Kau tau Min?".

"Apa?".

"Aku adalah simpanan Yesung oppa. Jadi tak setiap hari Yesung oppa berada dirumah".

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Menganga tak percaya mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. "Kau sedang membuat lelucon?".

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku serius".

"Bagaimana bisa?".

Ryeowook terkekeh geli. "Kami saling mencintai, namun Tuhan mempertemukan kami setelah Yesung oppa dijodohkan dengan putri rekan bisnis ayahnya".

Sungmin ingin mendengarkan lebih dari Ryeowook. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan yeoja itu. Walau terlihat sangat manis. Bohong jika Sungmin tak merasa aneh dengan Yesung yang terlalu sering meninggalkan Ryeowook, namun tak menyangka jika seperti itulah kenyataan.

"Kami memberitahu keluarga Yesung oppa setelah kami menikah tiga bulan. Dan sekarang Yesung oppa sedang mengurus perceraian dengan istrinya".

"Bagaimana dengan istrinya. Maksudku istri… aish~".

Ryeowook tertawa. "Tentu saja dia menamparku, memakiku habis-habisan".

Sungmin menganga lebar. "Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga Yesung oppa dengan keluargamu?".

"Orang tua? Aku tak tau dimana mereka. Sedari kecil aku tinggal bersama bibiku, dan bibiku sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu". Ryeowook kembali tesenyum. "Awalnya orang tua Yesung oppa sangat marah pada kami. Mereka tak merestui kami. Namun karena kami terus bertahan, akhirnya mereka memberi restu. Ya~ walau sikap mereka masih dingin padaku".

Sungmin tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi cerita Ryeowook. Sedikit banyak mirip dengannya.

"Tapi satu-satunya orang yang sangat kecewa adalah Istrinya bukan? tiba-tiba aku merusak semuanya. Aku sudah berusaha menjauhi Yesung oppa. Tapi tak bisa Min. Aku benar-benar jahat".

Sungmin menggapit lengan Ryeowook. Bibir yeoja bermarga Kim itu sedikit bergetar. "Kau jangan bicara seperti itu. mungkin Yesung oppa memang tak nyaman dijodohkan. dan Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan mu. Tuhan jauh lebih mengerti umatnya". Sungmin tersenyum. Ia teringat saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang sama padanya.

"Kau benar. Dan sekarang semua sudah baik-baik saja. walau istrinya sedikit mempersulit perceraian mereka".

Sungmin mengangguk. Mengusap bahu Ryeowook, mencoba sedikit menguatkan yeoja itu. "Wookie-ah?".

"Ya?".

"Aku melupakan sesuatu. Siang ini aku berjanji bertemu dengan teman kuliahku. Bisa kita menunda membuat pangsitnya? Kau tak keberatan?".

"Tentu saja tidak".

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yang memasaknya?".

Heechul mengangguk. Membuka kotak bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah. Sudah sangat lama Heechul tak mengantar bekal makan siang untuk suaminya sepeti ini. Hanggeng lebih sering mengisi jam makan siangnya direstoran. Atau tidak, ia memilih pulang untuk makan masakan sang istri. Ayolah~ usia mereka tak lagi muda.

"Aku sedang bosan, jadi tak ada salahnya bukan aku memasak dan mengantarkanmu bekal seperti ini".

Hanggeng tersenyum, menyumpit udang tepung lalu melahapnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Ah, Aku merasa seperti muda kembali".

Heechul tersenyum tipis. Meletakan air mineral di sisi depan Hanggeng. "Hannie~".

Hanggeng mendongak. Kini potongan telur gulung memenuhi mulutnya. Ia terkekeh sebentar. Ayah Lee Donghae itu merasa seperti siswa sekolah yang dibuatkan bekal oleh kekasihnya. Telur gulung, udang tepung, dan sosis goreng. Ah jangan lupakan hiasan yang begitu cantik. Menggemaskan bukan?.

"Aku tau ucapanmu pada Donghae tak serius?".

Hanggeng menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. "Kau bicara apa?".

"Donghae tak mencintai Sungmin. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Aku tau kau kesal, tapi kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan Eunhyuk. anakmu sudah menghamilinya".

Hanggeng meletakan sumpitnya. Menghela nafasnya kasar. "Kau ingin aku merestuinya?. Bahkan mereka membohongi kita!".

"Cobalah untuk merestui mereka. Aku yakin Donghae akan bahagia dengan Eunhyuk. Batalnya perjodohan Donghae dan Sungmin juga tak memutuskan pertemananmu dengan Kangin bukan?".

Hanggeng tak menanggapi. Memilih menyulut puntung rokoknya. Membahas kelakuan Donghae membuat nafsu makannya menguap entah kemana.

"Kau melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada Donghae?". tanya Heechul.

"Apa maksudmu?".

Heechul menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. menatap lekat Hanggeng. "Aku tahu kau terpaksa menikahiku karena perjodohan bodoh kita bukan? kau sangat mencintai kekasihmu itu. kau benci dengan perjodohan kita. tapi seharusnya kau tak membiarkan Donghae mengalami hal yang sama denganmu".

"Chul-ah". Suara Hanggeng melembut. "Itu hanya masa lalu. kau tak perlu membicarakannya lagi. Kita sudah bahagia sekarang. tak usah mengingatnya lagi".

Cukup lama Heechul harus bertahan dengan sikap dingin Hanggeng setelah mereka menikah. Selain karena orang tuanya, ia yakin Hanggeng memiliki sisi lembut. Mereka hanya perlu belajar lebih untuk saling mencintai. Ayolah~ pria mana yang bahagia dijodohkan jika dia memiliki seorang kekasih.

Butuh waktu hingga Hanggeng menyadari jika Tuhan sudah menakdirkannya untuk bahagia dengan Heechul. Dan kesabaran Heechul tak sia-sia. Usia pernikahan mereka kini mendekati kepala tiga.

"Sayang~".

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu jika kau tak ingin anakmu bahagia dengan pilihannya".

"Ya!".

"Cukup diamkan aku saja jika kau belum bisa merestui Eunhyuk dan Donghae. aku sudah terbiasa kau diamkan dulu".

"Chul-ah~".

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang?".

Kangin menatap Yunho penuh tanya. Tak membuang nada wibawanya meski ia sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan orang yang sudah ia percaya sebagai tangan kanannya itu.

"Menurut informasi yang kami terima, ada warga baru yang menyewa rumah di daerah yang saya katakan tadi. Mereka sepasang suami istri".

"Kau yakin itu putriku?".

Yunho mengangguk. "Orang suruhan kita sudah memastikannya sendiri".

Kangin mengepalkan tangannya. Menghela nafasnya kesal. "Jadi dia sudah menikahi putriku?".

Yunho hanya mengangguk. "Berani sekali dia!". Lanjut Kangin. "Mengapa kau tak mencoba menggagalkan pernikahan mereka?".

"Maaf tuan. Kami terlambat mengetahui informasi ini".

Kangin berdecak. Menghela nafasnya panjang. "Baiklah. sudah cukup aku bermain-main, sepertinya aku akan menjemputnya sendiri".

"Permisi tuan~". Serempak Kangin dan Yunho menoleh kearah pintu saat seseorang mengetuknya. Membuka pintu itu kemudian. "Ada apa Luna-ssi?". Tanya Kangin.

"Maaf tuan. Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan kembali jika jam sebelas nanti, tuan ada pertemuan dengan tuan Kim".

Kangin mengangguk. Melihat jam tangannya sekilas. "Baiklah".

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah?".

"Ada apa?".

"Kau yakin hyung?".

Yesung tersenyum. Melambatkan laju mobilnya saat memasuki area parkir salah satu restoran jepang di Seoul. Perjalanan Mokpo-Seoul sepertinya sedikit melelahkan.

"Tentu saja aku yakin".

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah gila? menyerahkan urusan ini padaku hyung? Aku belum memiliki pengalaman sedikitpun".

"Kau bisa Kyuhyun-ah, aku percaya padamu". Yesung mematikan mesin mobilnya. "Ayolah~ kau harus membantuku. Aku sedang fokus pada perceraianku, mereka mempersulitnya. Aku tak bisa meng_handle _keduanya secara bersamaan. Dan aku mempercayakan ini semua padamu".

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku fikir kau akan menempatkanku disebuah ruang dan aku hanya berkutat dengan banyak dokumen dan grafik-grafik".

Yesung tertawa. "Itu terlalu mudah untukmu. Jadi aku memberimu pekerjaan yang lebih menantang".

Kyuhyun berdecih. Melepas _seatbelt _yang masih menghalangi tubuh depannya. "Jika sudah terbiasa, kau akan mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan. sekarang akan kukenalkan dengan direktur yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita. Aku sudah membuat janji bertemu dengannya disini". Lanjut Yesung.

Pelayan dengan balutan pakaian khas jepang menyambut saat mereka memasuki gedung bernuansa negeri sakura itu. mengantar mereka keruangan VIP yang sebelumnya sudah dipesan oleh sekertaris Yesung.

Setelah memesan minuman, tak lama orang yang dimaksud memasuki ruangan itu. demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika sosok yang memasuki ruangan itu adalah…

"Anyeong haseyo". Yesung membungkukkan badannya. memberi salam pada pria paruh baya didepannya diikuti Kyuhyun.

"Anyeong haseyo Yesung-ssi. Lama tak berjumpa denganmu".

Yesung tersenyum, mempersilahkan pria itu mengisi bangku kosong didepannya. "Kyuhyun-ssi, perkenalkan ini Kangin ahjussi yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita. Ia sudah seperti pamanku sendiri".

Kyuhyun tersenyum. berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Tak masalah jika ia memang harus bertemu dengan Kangin. Hanya saja ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Anyeong haseyo tuan. Senang bertemu dengan anda". Kyuhyun membungkuk. Memperkenalkan dirinya sesopan mungkin.

Kangin tersenyum membalas salam Kyuhyun. "Senang juga bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun-ssi". Baiklah, sepertinya penghargaan aktor terbaik patut mereka sandang.

Tak banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan. Selain menanyakan kabar orang tua Yesung, Kangin lebih banyak membahas masalah kerjasama mereka nanti. Dan Kyuhyun menyimak semua itu baik-baik.

"Ahjussi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ada urusan lain yang harus aku selesaikan".

Kangin mengangguk. Ia mengerti jika Yesung sedang mengurus perceraian dengan istrinya. "Aku mempercayai Kyuhyun-ssi untuk ini. jadi Ahjussi bisa membicarakan kerjasama kita dengan Kyuhyun-ssi".

Lagi-lagi Kangin hanya tersenyum. menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. Sekali lagi Yesung mengucapkan maaf sebelum berpamitan.

Setelah Yesung benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu. Kangin menyesap kopinya, menatap Kyuhyun angkuh.

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang bodoh Kyuhyun-ssi". Ucap Kangin membuka obrolan dingin mereka. "Aku tahu jika kau yang membawa putriku pergi. Kau tahu itu bukan?". Sungguh, tak ada basa-basi diantara mereka.

"Dan anda menyuruh orang untuk mengintai kami".

"Kau memang bukan orang bodoh!". Kangin tersenyum sinis. "Aku yakin kau memiliki alasan, oh bukan! tepatnya rencana mengapa kau membawa lari putriku ke Mokpo. Bahkan kau sangat mengerti jika dengan mudahnya aku akan menemukan keberadaan kalian".

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kangin benar, memang bukan tanpa alasan ia membawa pergi Sungmin ke Mokpo. Kyuhyun sudah menduga jika Kangin akan menemukan keberadaan mereka. Ayolah~ seorang Kangin bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan informasi apapun jika sudah bermain dengan kekuasaan dan harta miliknya, dan Kyuhyun tau itu. Namun Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika suruhan Kangin tak melakukan apapun, hanya mengintai mereka saja. ia berharap itu berdampak positif.

"Aku seperti menemukan harta karun Kyuhyun-ssi".

Alis Kyuhyun mengerut. Berhadapan dengan Kangin seperti ini memang diluar rencana Kyuhyun. memikirkannya pun tidak sama sekali. "Kau sudah berani menikahi putriku. Dan sekarang aku minta kau ceraikan dia. Atau… aku membatalkan kerjasama ini secara sepihak".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin melihat kearah pintu café dimana ia berada sekarang. Setelah pulang berbelanja dengan Ryeowook, ia langsung mengambil perjalanan kereta menuju Seoul tanpa memberi tau Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Bahkan ia juga berbohong pada Ryeowook.

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit ia menunggu Donghae disana. Hanya namja itu yang bisa ia harapkan sekarang.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar saat melihat Donghae memasuki café itu. melambai kecil seraya berjalan kearahnya. "Donghae-ah". Sapa Sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum, memeluk Sungmin lama. "Kau kemana saja Min. kami menghawatirkanmu". Ucapnya setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

"Akan aku ceritakan nanti. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang".

"Tidak Min. beri tahu padaku dimana kau tinggal sekarang? Dengan siapa? Kau mengganti nomor ponselmu. Dan mengapa kau pergi dari rumah begitu saja? Pulanglah Min. Leeteuk ahjumma benar-benar mencemaskanmu".

"Aku tak akan kembali sekarang Hae. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti".

Donghae menghela nafasnya. ia tak mungkin memaksa Sungmin. "Baiklah". Donghae mengangguk.

"Ku dengar kau akan menikah. Apa benar?".

"Ya. hanya saja kami belum menentukan kapan kami akan menikah".

Ia tersenyum lembut. senang mendengar jawaban Donghae. "Apa aku mengenalnya?". Tanya Sungmin.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Jadi apa yang bisa ku bantu?".

Sungmin menjilat cepat bibir bawahnya. Meremas jemarinya kuat. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Eunhyuk eonni. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya. Tapi aku butuh kau membantuku memberinya penjelasan Hae".

"Eunhyuk? penjelasan apa? aku tak mengerti".

Sungmin kembali teringat ucapan Ryewook. Jika Ryeowook merasa satu-satunya orang yang paling kecewa adalah istri Yesung. Sungmin merasa satu-satunya orang yang paling ia sakiti adalah Eunhyuk. Bagaimanapun Eunhyuk harus tahu yang sebenarnya. Tak perduli jika kakak perempuan Kyuhyun itu akan menamparnya nanti.

"Ini juga tentang Kyuhyun".

Donghae makin tak mengerti apa yang Sungmin katakan. Ia menggaruk kepalanya sebentar, kembali menatap Sungmin penuh tanya. "Sebenarnya ada apa Min?".

Sungmin menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Membuang mukanya sejenak. "Aku… aku sudah menikah Hae".

Sukses ucapan Sungmin membuat mata Donghae membulat sempurna. Baiklah, Donghae cukup terbiasa dengan Sungmin yang selalu bertindak secara tiba-tiba. Namun ia tak percaya jika Sungmin mengambil keputusan menikah diam-diam seperti ini. Donghae yakin jika Sungmin tak memberi tahu Kangin tentang pernikahannnya.

"Kau menikah dengan siapa? Apa Kangin ahjussi tahu tentang hal ini?".

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Aku menikah tanpa restu appa dan eomma".

"Astaga Min. sebenarnya siapa namja yang menikahimu? Lalu apa hubungannya kau mencari Eunhyuk?". Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku…". Sungmin menarik nafasnya berat. "Aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun".

"Hah!". Donghae setengah berteriak. Membuat beberapa pengunjung menatap aneh mereka berdua. "Kyuhyun?".

Sungmin mengangguk ragu. Yeoja itu sudah ingin menangis. "Ini tak lucu Min. yang aku tau Kyuhyun sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di Inggris".

"Tidak Hae. Kyuhyun tidak di Inggris. Kami menikah dan sekarang kami tinggal di –". Sungmin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tak ingin memberi tahu dimana mereka tinggal.

"Sungmin-ah".

Serempak Donghae dan Sungmin menoleh kearah pintu café. Sungmin terdiam, terkejut melihat sosok yeoja yang kini berjalan kearahnya. Sekilas Sungmin menatap Donghae. namja itu hanya menunduk seraya memijat pelipisnya.

"Eonni". Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya. Tersenyum kaku pada Eunhyuk.

"Ya Tuhan, kau kemana saja Min. kami semua mencarimu". Eunhyuk memeluk erat Sungmin. begitu khawatir dengan yeoja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. terlebih Kyuhyun bersahabat baik dengan Sungmin.

"Maaf membuat kalian khawatir". Sungmin membalas pelukan Eunhyuk. melepasnya kemudian. "Bagaimana Eonni bisa tau aku ada disini?".

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. Ia menoleh pada Donghae, namja itu mengangguk kecil. Paham maksud tatapannya. "Donghae memberi tahuku".

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Namja bermarga Lee itu menarik bangku kosong disisinya. Mempersilahkan Eunhyuk mengisi bangku itu.

"Eonni, kau sudah tahu bukan jika aku dan Donghae membatalkan perjodohan kami?". Sungmin memulai obrolan mereka. tak ingin langsung menyampaikan tujuannya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kaku. Hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapan Sungmin. "Donghae sudah menemukan pasangan yang tepat". Sungmin menoleh pada Donghae, menampakan senyum manisnya pada namja itu. "Apa eonni sudah tahu siapa yeoja itu?. Donghae bilang dia sedang perjalanan kemari".

Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk. Tahu jika yeoja itu merasa tak nyaman. Beruntung tangan mereka terhalang meja, dan Sungmin tak melihatnya.

Dahi Sungmin mengerut bingung melihat Eunhyuk yang menegang. Sungmin merasa Eunhyuk tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ah tidak, bukan hanya Eunhyuk, bahkan Sungmin merasa Donghae juga menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Atau sebenarnya…".

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Anyeong haseyo~ saya kembali di chapter 7. Apa ada yang nunggu? Maaf, saya tau ini terlalu lama. ngga ada maksud buat nunda atau apapun. Saya bener-bener baru bisa nyelesein chapter ini sekarang. sekali lagi maaf. *bow

Apa ini makin membosankan? Makin ngga jelas? Hah~ begitulah saya. *ditimpuk

Buat typo, anggap saja saya jodoh sama Donghae. *makinditimpuk

Terima kasih banyak buat yang masih bersedia baca Opera. Lebih-lebih buat yang udah kasih Review dan semangat. Aku cinta kalian. Sangat!

Opera bakal saya lanjut sampe nongol(?) tulisan End diakhir nanti. Mungkin beberapa chapter setelah chapter ini. Mungkin~~~~.

GOMAWOYO~ SARANGHAE~ CHU~

Big thank to :

Gwansim84 : sucirahmaY : Kyujeje : babychoi137 : sitara1083 : Ai Rin Lee : rani. Gaem. 1 : Meonk and Deog : martia elfishyekyuminhyuk : Heldamagnae : imAlfera : danactebh : Zhouhee1015 : qie. andriani : kyufit0327 : emi. mardi : Lady Azhura : Maximumelf : Kikyu Cho : cloudswan : Lilin Sarang Kyumin : Shippo. Chan. 7 : tarrraa : zaAra evilkyu : Cho MeiHwa : Kyumin joyer : PaboGirl : KMchuuu : airi. tokieda : fariny : mutiaratupi : kyuwie : Park Heeni : vitaminsparkyu1123 : imSMinL : Lee chaRaa : nana455 : kyukyu : kangsohwi : nova137 : shflynie


End file.
